la llegada de los humanos a equestria
by Filplade
Summary: una organización de humanos en un momento de necesidad atraviesan un portal que les llevara a un mundo desconocido hasta el momento, los comandantes tendran que afrontar nuevos peligros y desafios, las mane 6 colaboraran con los humanos para defender su hogar de una amenaza apocaliptica, ¿podran los humanos del S.F y los ponys vencer esta amenaza? lo sabreis con el psao del tiempo
1. Chapter 1

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS

EQUESTRIA

INTRODUCCION

Buenas a todos soy filplade y esta será la primera historia que suba tratara de una unidad paramilitar privada española que se llama S.F (Security Force) los protagonistas serán los comandantes de esta fuerza militar que entablaran relaciones personales con los ponys protagonistas twiligth,rarity,…

El periodo normal en el que subiré historias será de 1 capitulo por semana.

Y sin haceros esperar mas os presente a los comandantes del S.F

Adrián: el comandante-jefe el líder de este grupo es una persona respetable que es capaz de sacrificar su vida por los demás sin dudarlo un segundo.

Francisco: un comandante , hermano de adrián gran estratega y muy amable y generoso

Fax: el forzudo de los comandantes se enfada con facilidad pero siempre te será leal

Fli: el comandante mas veloz de todos es una persona divertida y lleno de acción en su interior y gran amigo

De adrián

Hugo: el mejor francotirador del S.F gran amigo de francisco y un poco pasivo

Lanch: el 2 mejor francotirador del S.F es muy formal al matar a sus enemigos

Bueno estos son los protagonistas humanos ( los ponys no los voy a nombrar porque ya los conozeis XD)

Espero que os guste mi fic y sobre todo disfrutar

;)


	2. Chapter 2

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Antes de presentar el cap 1 quiero deciros que espero que os guste mi fic y que sepáis que cada fav cada follow me animara a subir mas capítulos y sin haceros esperar mas aquí esta el primer cap

Capitulo 1: Como comenzó todo

En el año 2018 estallo la 3 guerra mundial (los motivos de el estallido de la contienda serán por ahora un misterio) España esta vez participo en ella con un ejercito pésimo debido a la crisis , tras 3 años de guerra España quedo destrozada tanto políticamente como moralmente ,durante la contienda España fue una gran aliada de Italia por lo que se gano su encariñamiento

Un multimillonario italiano al ver la mala posición en la que estaba España decidio invertir millones en crear una empresa paramilitar privada, le puso de nombre

S.F (Security Force) pronto millones de españoles y de america latina ingresaron en esta empresa

Al principio el S.F no fue recibido con mucha alegría pero poco a poco fue logrando su fama gracias a un cuerpo de elite formado por los comandantes

(en la introducción viene la descripción de cada comandante)

Tras 2 años el S.F llego a tener un ejercito incluso mas poderoso que el de E.E.U.U

Todo parecía un ambiente de paz y prosperidad, pero en estos años que pasaron después de la 3 guerra mundial se desarrollo a espaldas de la humanidad una organización que destruiría el mundo.

Los primeros indicios de esta organización se dejaron ver al estallido de un asalto por un ejercito desconocido, al principio los países beligerantes pensaron que seria un pequeño grupo de terroristas , pero se equivocaban pronto esta organización

Fue conocida como la O.M.T (Organización Mundial Terrorista) nadie pudo reaccionar a tiempo la O.M.T se expandio por Asia

Luego ataco europa, tras 2 semanas de guerra la O.M.T controlaba asia y europa oriental , pronto surgio un consejo de guerra en el que participaba el S.F ,Estados unidos, Inglaterra, Francia , Alemania y Italia.

Decidieron atacar de inmediato, pero sorprendentemente dejaron al S.F sin que pudiera participar, resulto un golpe bajo para los lideres del S.F

2 dias después del consejo de guerra en la base principal del S.F

Resulta increíble, que ratas son- dice un hombre alto y corpulento

Lo se Fax amigo mio- dice un hombre de pelo moreno

-Fax: sigo sin comprender como es posible que hallan pasado de nosotros Fli-

-Fli: dejalos seguro que acabaran siendo derrotados por su egoísmo, recuerda el karma siempre castiga a los malvados jajajjajaj-

-Fax: jajajaja , espero que tengas razón-

Se abre la puerta de repente, y aparece un hombre joven de la misma edad que Fli junto a otro hombre mas pequeño de altura pero que parece mas mayor que el otro

-Amigos mios no es momento de risas

hemos recibido la noticia de que estados unidos y los europeos han sidos derrotados, por la O.M.T y solo quedamos Portugal y nosotros-

Asi que ya sabeis hay que prepararse para el combate- dice el otro hombre

-Fax: Dios mio ,¿que ocurrio para que fueran derrotados Adrián?-

-Adrián: Se lanzaron al combate sin estrategia….y bueno… fueron masacrados por los blindados de la O.M.T-

-Fax: Dios mio…-

-Fli: Francisco,¿ viste lo que ocurrió?-

-Francisco: si…no quedaron supervivientes…..(mirada llena de ira)-

-Fly: (con una mirada sombría) pagaran por lo que….-

De repente Fli es interrumpido por una explosión, tras la que entra donde están reunidos los comandantes un hombre de pelo castaño ,que también es un comandante ,con una mirada de pánico

-Adrián: ¿Qué ocurre lanch?-

-lanch: (recuperando el aliento) …nos ..nos…-

-Fax: SUELTALO YA (mirada de preocupación)-

-Lanch: NOS… ESTAN ATACANDO-

-Todos los comandantes:¡QUEEEE¡-

Adrian coge rápido un micrófono

-Adrián: ¡ ATENCION ESTAMOS BAJO UN ATAQUE TODOS A LAS ARMAS¡

Pronto toda la base se entero de que los atacaban-

En la habitación entra un hombre joven de pelo oscuro que tenia una placa que indicaba que era un sargento

-¿Qué ordena señor?- dice el sargento-

-Adrián: Sargento Diaz prepare a sus hombres de inmediato estamos bajo un ataque-

-Diaz: SEÑOR SI SEÑOR (vuelve por donde vino)-

-Fli: hagamos también lo mismo-

-Todos: ¡POR LA HUMANIDAD¡

Pronto todos los comandantes ya estaban preparados para el combate

-Francisco: ( a su hermano) Adrián ,¿crees que los retendremos?

-Adrián: (mirada melancolica) me temo que no pero tendremos que resistir lo que podamos-

-Francisco: por la humanidad-

-Adrián: por la humanidad-

-¡ATACAD¡- ordenan los comandantes

Las tropas del S.F cargaron contra las de la O.M.T

Adrián con su cuchillo realizaba grandiosos cortes que dejaban fuera de combate uno tras otro a los soldados de la O.M.T, Fax con su escopeta disparaba sobre las unidades de infantería pesada de la O.M.T, Fli con sus hombres formo una linea defensiva

en la que monto ametralladoras pesadas, que barrían a las unidades de la O.M.T, mientras lanch desde lo lejos con un pequeño grupo de francotiradores disparaba sobre los pilotos de los blindados enemigos

-Lanch ayúdame por aquí- le dice un hombre de pelo rubio que era también un comandante-

-Lanch: Voy de inmediato Hugo-

Tras intensas horas de batalla, la O.M.T penetro en la base del S.F

-Adrián. ¡ A LA BASE RAPIDO ¡

-Francisco: ¡ MOVEOS MOVEOS¡

Todos estaban resistiendo en el interior de la base pero seria temporal, los muros de la base no aguantarían mucho tiempo

-Fax: …se acabo… el S.F va a ser derrotado-

-Fli: ( abraza a su amigo) al menos seremos recordados por todos como héroes

-Adrián: ( se levanta decidido) Caballeros aún no hemos sido derrotados aún seguimos vivos y podemos derrotarlos

-Hugo: Adrián acéptalo hemos perdido

No podemos hacer más-

-Francisco: Dejalo hermano hemos sido derrotados-

-Adrián: ….( mirada triste)

De repente por sorpresa una especie de portal se abre

-Todos: WTF?

Con la O.M.T ya dentro de las instalaciones

-Adrián: ( viendo que los soldados de la

O.M.T están ya en el pasillo) ¡ENTRAD

EN ESE PORTAL RAPIDO¡-

Todos entran en el portal ( y por todos digo los civiles , los soldados , y hasta los blindados XDD)

Una luz cegadora ilumina una especie de túnel que sin dudarlo atraviesan todos llevándoles a un mundo desconocido

Aquí acaba el primer cap siento dejaros con la intriga pero supongo que ya os imaginareis que mundo sera XDD espero que os haya gustado y quien sabe a lo mejor subo también el 2 cap XDD .


	3. Chapter 3

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Antes de presentar el cap 2 e decidido ser generoso y subirlo antes de la semana que viene si hay suerte se habrá subido el cap 1 y el 2 el lunes como siempre os digo espero que disfrutéis.

Capitulo 2: Un Mundo Nuevo

Todos atravesaron el túnel sin dudarlo al otro lado se veía perfectamente un prado verde, al cual llegaron y cuando todos habían cruzado el portal este se cerro

-Hugo. ¿ que demonios es este sitio?

-Adrián: Parece un mundo habitable

Un soldado se acerca a adrián

-¿Que ordena señor?- le pregunta el soldado a adrián

-Adrián: que algunos se queden aquí otros que vengan con Fax y yo-

-Fax: ¿vamos a hacer una misión de reconocimiento?-

-Adrián: Exacto amigo mio-

-Francisco: Adrián, ¿entonces Hugo, Lanch , Fli y yo nos quedamos aquí vigilando?-

-Adrián: si-

Pronto Adrián y Fax con un grupo de voluntarios se dirijieron a la espesura del bosque y tras 20 minutos de caminata salieron de la espesura del bosque

-soldado: Por fin ya me dolían las piernas-

-Adrián: tienes que hacer mas ejercicio te cansas pronto, jajajaja-

-soldado: jajaja cierto -

-Adrián. Ajajjaja eh Fax ¿que piensas tu?... ¿Fax?-

-Fax: ( señalando al frente con la boca abierta)….mira…..

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos donde señalaba Fax había una criatura que se parecía a un caballo pero éste parecía un personaje de dibujos animados y tenia un pelaje amarillo claro con una crin color rojo con un lazo jugando con otros dos ponys uno de pelaje naranja fuerte y crin morada con un par de alas y otro con un pelaje blanco con una crin de color morado y blanco y tenia un cuerno, los tres ponys estaban jugando con una pelota y hablaban un idioma igual al español.

-Pony con el lazo: Pasamela scot-

-Pony pegaso: toma ya un pase como el de Dash-

-Pony unicornio: ( mirando hacia donde estaban los humanos) …chicas…chicas..-

Las otras dos ponys miraron a donde estaba diciendo la pony unicornio y se quedaron de piedra

-Pony del lazo: …huma..nos…-

-Pony pegaso: …si son humanos…

-Pony unicornio: ( traga saliva) … ¿que hacen humanos aquí en nuestro mundo?...

Los humanos se dieron cuenta de que les vieron y se lanzaron a por ellas

-Las tres: ¡CORRED¡-

Pero fue tarde, dos humanos las cogieron con una velocidad increíble

-Fax: (con mirada de asombro) ¡INCREIBLE SON PONYS¡-

-Adrián: si al parecer si-

-Pony del lazo. ( llorando) porfi no nos hagáis daño-

-Adrián: ¿Qué? Haceros daño…¿Por qué íbamos a haceros daño?

-Fax: jajajaja normal mira como las hemos cogido-

Dejándolas en el suelo

-Adrián: perdonad no pretendíamos asustaros ni haceros daño-

Las ponys seguían asustadas y con la boca abierta

-Fax: mirad no quiero ser grosero pero no queríamos haceros daño de verdad-

-Pony pegaso: ¡INCREIBLE¡-

Los dos comandantes se quedaron asombrados con la reacción del pony pegaso

-Adrián: ¿ que ocurre?-

-Pony pegaso: ¿ Sois humanos verdad?(pregunta con una mirada de ilusión)-

-Adrián: si creo que esa es mi especie, ¿no fax?, jajajajaj-

-Fax: ajajajjjaj si eso creo-

La pony del lazo se acerca a adrián y le toca la mano

-Adrián: (apartando la mano de la pony) eh se mira pero no se toca (guiñandole un ojo)-

La pony al ver esta reacción se da cuenta de que son amistosos

-pony del lazo: ¿como os llamais?-

-Adrián: mi nombre es adrián

-Fax: mi nombre es Fax-

-Pony del lazo: yo soy ApleBoom-

-Pony pegaso: yo soy scootaloo, aunque me podeis llamar scot-

-Pony unicornio: yo me llamo sweettibelle

-Adrián: bonitos nombres-

-Fax: jajaajja que monadas-

Las tres ponys se sonrojan ante el comentario de Fax y Adrián

-ApleBoom: ¿eh Adrián verdad?

-Adrián: si

- ApleBoom: no quiero ser grosera pero ,¿que haceis en nuestro mundo?-

-Fax: bueno es una larga historia

Adrián y Fax les cuentan a las tres ponys quienes son y como llegaron aquí

-Scootaloo:vaya… si que lo debéis de haber pasado mal-

-apleboom: (dándole un coscorronazo a scot) ¿tu crees?-

-scootaloo: ¡AY¡ ¡OYEE¡

-Adrián: (separándolas) ¡chicas chicas no se peleen¡-

-Fax: jaajajjajjaj-

-¿?: apleBoom cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te vayas de la granja sin haber terminado tus…..-

Todo fue rápido nadie se dio cuenta de la llegada de una pony mas mayor y que al parecer conocía a las tres ponys, esta al ver a los humanos se sorprendio y pensando que estaban atacando a las ponys ella ataco, se dirijio primero a adrian que trataba de separar a las ponys, este no se dio cuenta de su presencia y recibió una coz tremenda en la cara , Fax en cambio si se dio cuenta y agarro a la pony , ésta se retorcía en el agarre de Fax , Adrián se recupero de inmediato y agarro de las patas traseras a la pony, decidido a rematar a la pony , pero…

-ApleBoom: (gritando) ¡ALTO¡

Los tres pararon y la miraron asombrados (bueno adrian la miro con un chichón en la cabeza XD)

-ApleBoom: hermana para no nos estaban haciendo daño, son amistosos

- hermana de ApleBoom: ¿ amistosos?-

-Adrián: si amistosos pero tú no lo eres,

(señalando el chichón)

-Fax. Jajajajjja-

Los dos sueltan a la pony

-hermana de ApleBoom: perdón pensé que las estabais haciendo daño.

-Adrián. Tranquila no pasa nada lo hiciste para defender a tu hermana, jejeje-

-Hermana de ApleeBoom: mi nombre es ApleeJack-

-Adrián: Mi nombre es Adrián-

-Fax: yo soy Fax-

-ApleeJack: perdonad que reaccionara asi pero es que no vemos nunca humanos por aquí y dudo que haya en este mundo humanos-

-Adrián: bueno te lo explicare

Adrián le cuenta la larga historia

-ApleeJack: vaya… si que lo debéis de haber pasado mal

-Scootalo: Justo lo que dije yo jejeje

-Adrián: jejeje si-

-ApleeJack: bueno si muy bien, pero tenemos un pequeño problema-

-Todos: ¿Cuál?-

-Apleejack: veréis si os habéis fijado yo en cuanto os he visto…

-Adrián: (interrumpiendola ) me soltaste una leche que me ha hecho mirar las estrellas (mirada pícara)-

-Apleejack. Si lo siento, pero si os he atacado y si os ve otro pony hará lo mismo

,(antes de que Adrián dijera algo) y si sé que sois fuerzas de elite preparadas para el combate pero si vais a ponyville llamaran al la guardia real y os atraparan y os encarcelaran-

-Fax: ( interrumpiéndola) espera, espera ,espera , ¿ponyville y guardia real?-

-Apleejack- si ponyville es un poblado donde viven mis amigas y mas ponys y esta cerca de aquí y la guardia real es el cuerpo personal de nuestra soberana Celestia-

-Adrián: ¿Celestia?-

-Sweetibelle: (afirmando con la cabeza) si es nuestra soberana vive en canterlot con su hermana la princesa luna, Celestia es la princesa del sol y se encarga de hacer aparecer el dia y luna es la princesa de la noche se encarga de dar entrada a la noche-

Adrián y Fax se quedaron con caras de confusión( en plan WTF? XD)

Apleejack entendió de inmediato que no entendieron apenas nada de lo que dijeron

-Apleejack: haber….

Apleejack se lo explico mas detenidamente

-Adrián:aaaaah asi que celestia se encarga de levantar el sol para dar lugar al dia-

-Fax: y Luna se encarga de dar entrada a la noche-

-Apleejack: Exacto ( mirada de asombro) lo cogisteis de inmediato jajajajaa-

-Adrián: una pregunta-

Antes de que apleejack respondiese una pony de pelaje morado y crin color negro y morado se acercó a ellos con una expresión de asombro y terror

-Pony unicornio: ¿humanos?-

-Apleejack: ah ey twillithg jejeje te presento a Fax y Adrián, tranquila no muerden-

-Adrián: así que tú eres twillithg, encantado de conocerte-

Todo surgió rápido nadie se lo esperaba la pony lanzo un conjuro que hizo que Fax se estrellara con un árbol , Adrián reacciono y cogió su pistola y disparo.

Bueno aquí acaba el cap2 y veremos si Adrián acierta el tiro o no XD (no os preocupéis twilligth no muere XD) bueno espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente cap adiosito.


	4. Chapter 4

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Bueno aquí os traigo el 3 cap y antes de que leáis esto, he decidido cambiar el periodo en el que subo caps esta vez será de 2 caps por semana, y sin haceros esperar mas aquí traigo el 3 cap ;).

Capitulo 3: Conflicto

Adrián reacciono y disparo, afortunadamente Twillithg esquivo el disparo teletransportandose,

Adrián se quedo atónito al ver que la pony desapareció, Twillithg apareció detrás suya pero Adrián se dio cuenta y le propino una patada en las patas delanteras para que callera, Twillithg callo de cara al suelo, AppleJack y las tres potras estaban mirando el combate alucinadas, AppleJack reaccionó y.

-AppleJack: (gritando) ¡AAAAALTOOOO¡-

Adrián paro pero Twillithg no, aprovechando que Adrián dejo de prestarle atención preparo un hechizo, pero se vio interrumpida por algo que le había placado estrellándola contra una roca, Fax se levantó decidido a lanzar a la pony contra la roca otra vez, pero se vio detenido cuando la mano de Adrián le sujeto la suya

-Adrián: (mirándolo decidido) ya es suficiente-

-Fax: (afirmando con la cabeza) si señor-

Fax dejo cuidadosamente a twilithg en el suelo, le sangraba la boca debido a una herida en el labio, Adrián se acerco a la asustada Twillithg , esta cerro los ojos esperando un golpe pero noto una cálida mano curándole la herida, abrió los ojos y se sorprendio al ver que Adrían le estaba echando un liquido ,en el que ponía Agua Oxigenada, Adrián la levanto con cuidado y le dirijo una sonrisa al igual que Fax.

AppleJack se sintió conmovida por la decisión de los dos humanos de perdonarla, las otras tres ponys miraban con asombro lo fuertes que eran los humanos.

-Twillithg: (mirando a Adrián) …gracias…-

-Adrián: (mirando con una sonrisa agradable a twilithg) no hay problema-

-Fax: Luchas bien-

-Twillithg: (sonrojada) es que me encanta leer ,por eso se tantos hechizos-

-Scootalo: (gritando) ¡ HA SIDO ASOMBROSOO¡-

-Todos: (miran a Scootalo y estallan en carcajadas)-

-AppleJack: (susurrándole a Twillithg) me parece que es el principio de una larga amistad-

-Twillithg: si,(mirando a Adrián) ….amistad…(sonrojada)-

-Applejack: (mirando a Fax sonrojada y pesando) que fuerte es-

-Adrián: (entre carcajadas) jajajaajjaj… ay que bueno… -

-Fax: (terminando de reír) jajjaj.. bueno..(mirando a la ponys) ¿que tal si nos enseñais vuestro hogar?-

-Adrián: ¿ no es precipitado?-

-AppleBoom: ¿precipitado?, que va seria un grandísimo honor que vinieseis a nuestra granja-

-AppleJack: jajajajjaja claro hermanita seria un gran honor-

-Adrián: ¿y le parece viene esto a la pony guerrera?-

-Twillithg: (sonrojada) pues… pues… no-

-Fax: (susurrándole a Adrián) me parece que la tienes cogida jeje-

-Adrián: no digas tonterías jajaaajajaja-

-SwettiBelle: (ilusionada) ¡VENGA VAMOS¡-

Los dos humanos y las cinco yeguas se dirijieron a la granja de AppleJack y ApplBoom.

(mientras en el campamento de S.F)

-Francisco: estoy preocupado Adrián y Fax no han vuelto con su pelotón-

-Hugo: no te preocupes según el cabo se encontraron con los seres de este mundo y si les atacan sabran defenderse-

-Fly: Yo espero que sea asi-

-Lanch: ya esta lista la patrulla-

-Francisco. En marcha-

(volviendo con Adrián y Fax)

Tras 40 minutos aproximandamente de caminata llegaron a unos terrenos de una granja en los cuales todo lo que la rodeaba eran manzanos, Fax al ver esto le entro muchas ganas de comerse las manzanas le encantaban.

-Fax: ahora se porque os llamaís la familia Apple jajaajjaja-

-AppleJack: jeejej me alegra que lo sepas forastero pero te diste cuenta un poco tarde-

-Fax: jeje-

-Adrián: vaya este sitio es muy grande, una pregunta si se me permite-

-AppleJack: adelante-

-Adrián: ¿vuestro negocio se basa en las manzanas?-

-AppleBoom: (afirmando con la cabeza) si, y además nuestras manzanas son consideradas las mejores de toda Equestria-

-Fax: ¿puedo probar una?-

-AppleJack: no te cortes-

Fax y Adrián cogieron una manzana cada uno y al probarlas sintieron unam ezcla de sabores en esas manzanas que nunca habían experimentado

-Adrián: (con mirada de asombro) vaya… están… ¡INCREIBLES¡-

-Fax: es como un manjar de dioses-

-AppleJack: jaajajaa ¿lo veis? Por eso se consideran las mejores-

-Adrián: y vaya que si ajajajja-

-Twillithg: bueno, ¿queréis ver Ponyville?-

-Fax: yo me quedo aquí con AppleJack quiero saber mas de estas preciosidades-

-Adrián: ajajjaj, ok entonces ire con Twillithg a ese poblado nos vemos luego-

-Fax: no tardes-

-AppleJack: nos vemos-

-AppleeBoom: adiós-

-Swetibelle: yo voy con vosotros-

-Scootalo: yo me quedo aquí-

-Adrián: de acuerdo entonces vamos nosotros tres-

Twillithg, Adrián y SwettiBelle se dirijieron a Ponyville , pero no sabían que ocurriría algo muy malo. Tras un rato largo caminando divisaron Ponyville.

-Adrián: vaya si que es precioso-

-Twillithg: solo es el principio, ven-

Twillithg y SwetiBelle se les olvidaron que su acompañante no era de este mundo por lo que al oír los gritos de pánico de los ponys no pudieron hacer nada.

-Pony pegaso: ¡AVISAD A LA GUARIDA REAL¡

-Pony anciano: que celestia nos ayude-

Pronto aparecieron 4 guardias reales acompañados por una alicornio.

-Pony alicornio: humano ríndete y no sufrirás-

-Adrián: (mirada de desafío) inténtalo.

la pony alicornio hizo un gesto y los 4 guardias se lanzaron contra Adrián, este los esquivo con grandes piruetas que dejaron a todos los presentes sin palabra alguna,

Adrián saco su cuchillo de combate y empezó a dar tajos rapidos, calleron 3 ponys quedaba 1.

-Adrián: aun estas a tiempo vete y te perdonare.

-Guardia real: ¡JAMAAS¡ -

El pony se lanzo contra Adrián pero enseguida cayo al suelo malherido , la pony alicornio entro en el combate lanzando hechizos contra Adrián, este los esquivaba con facilidad, de repente llego una columna de Guardias Reales armados con espadas ,lanzas y arcos. Estos de inmediato se lanzaron al combate, pero se escucho de repente un tiro , uno de los Guardias reales callo al suelo gritando de dolor.

-Adrián: ya tardasteis ( dirigiéndose a su amigo)-

-Fly: tranqui, ya llego la caballería-

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero los guardias reales cargaron contra las unidades de S.F, Hugo mando que atacasen los *Warriors*,( estos son una unidad de elite del S.F armados con material antidisturbios), los humanos fueron ganando terreno poco a poco pero retrocedían de vez en cuando debido a los hechizos que lanzaba la alicornio, la batalla duro unos pocos minutos, pronto toda la guardia real estaba tirada en los suelos gritando de dolor.

-Pony Alicornio: (gritando con fiereza) ¡Pagareis por esto¡

La pony alicornio preparo un hechizo y lo lanzo contra Adrián.

Bueno aquí acaba el 3 cap tranquilos que el domingo intentare subir el cap 4 mientras tendréis que esperar y ser pacientes XD espero que os haya gustado y plis dejad vuestros comentarios de como os parece este fic , un besazo y hasta el siguiente capitulo ;)


	5. Chapter 5

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

-Pinkie Pie: (gritando) ¡AY QUE EMOCION EL CAP 4 QUE EMOCION ES UNA SENSACION MUY GRANDE ¡¿SABES FILI?¿?¿¡-

-Filplade: si Pinkie Pie, pero mejor no les hagamos esperar mas, ¿no crees?-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡SI MEJOR QUE LO PRESENTES YA O SE CABREARAN¡-

-Filplade: venga, no creo que se enfurezcan si solo a pasado un dia y..-

-Lectores: ¡PRESENTALO YAAAA¡-

-Filplade: vale, vale, aquí esta el 4 cap-

Capitulo 4: Malentendidos

La pony alicornio lanzo un hechizo contra Adrián, este lo esquivo de milagro.

-Adrián: (gritando) ¡ MIRA NO QUIERO PROBLEMAS, PORFAVOR PARA UN MOMENTO¡-

La pony alicornio lo escucho y paro.

-Pony alicornio: mas te vale que tu excusa sea férrea-

-Adrián: (afirmando) lo es-

Adrián le explico a la pony alicornio todo lo que debía saber (como llegaron, etc).

-Pony alicornio: (dirijiendose a Twillithg) ¿es cierto lo que dice este humano?-

-Twillithg: pues…-

De repente SwettiBelle se puso entre Adrián y la pony alicornio.

-SwettiBelle: (mirada que pedia compasión) princesa Celestia este humano no es malo y ninguno de estos humanos, no son malvados, son muy amigables y divertidos y si se ha fijado no han matado a ningún guardia real-

-Celestia: (dirigiendo una mirada de entendimiento a SwettiBelle) ¿dices la verdad?-

-Twilltigh: (haciendo una reverencia a su mentora) si mi princesa este humano no miente, dice la verdad-

-Celestia: entonces os creo-

-Adrián: (mirando a Twillithg y a SwettiBelle) gracias-

-SwettiBelle: no es nada fuisteis buenos con nosotras es lo mínimo que podía hacer jijiji-

-Twillithg: no es nada (dirijiendo una mirada agradable a Adrián)-

-Adrián: (devolviendo la mirada a Twillithg) jeje-

-Celestia: me gustaría saber mas de vosotros a si que os invito a que vengáis a Canterlot para una reunión de paz-

-Fly: me parece bien-

-Celestia: ¿Quién es vuestro líder?-

Todos miraban a Adrián debido a que los de alto rango se quedaron en el campamento vigilándolo, y como era un comandante-jefe es decir el de mayor rango que se encontraba en ese sitio decidieron que fuera el-

-Celestia: (que se dio cuenta a donde miraban) de acuerdo entonces tu humano vendrás, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Adrián: (haciendo un saludo militar) mi nombre es Adrián y soy el comandante-jefe de las fuerzas del S.F-

-Celestia: pues bien Adrián me acompañaras a Canterlot y hablaremos de nuestros términos para que os quedéis aquí-

-Adrián: (con mirada de asombro) espere, ¿a dicho quedarnos aquí?-

-Celestia: (afirmando con la cabeza) si, pero hasta que podáis volver a vuestro mundo-

-Adrián: (haciendo una reverencia) muchas gracias Celestia este trato no nos lo merecemos-

-Celestia: (con mirada amigable) venga levántate humano y acompañame-

-Adrián: antes, (dirijiendose a sus compañeros) caballeros volveré pronto y mientras quiero que vuelvan al campamento e informen al general de todo esto-

-Todos: señor si señor-

Pronto las tropas del S.F ya volvieron por su camino, y Adrián ya se encontraba con Celestia, Twillithg y SwettiBelle en un carro volador dirijido por dos guardias reales pegaso dirijiendose a Canterlot. Pronto se diviso Canterlot , Adrián se quedo impresionado al ver las grandes columnas de edificios de Canterlot.

-Adrián: (pensando) esta debe ser su capital-

-Celestia: exacto humano-

Adrián se quedo sorprendido, ¿Cómo podía haber sabido lo que pensaba?.

-Celestia: (que se dio cuenta de la reacción de Adrián) jaajajja , es magia mi querido humano-

-Adrián: vaya, pues si que sois una especie increíble-

-Celestia: ya lo se-

Pronto llegaron al palacio de la princesa Celestia, Adrián cada vez se impresionaba mas.

-Twillithg: (entre risitas) jiji, ¿impresionado?-

-Adrián: (guiñándole el ojo) eso se queda corto-

Twillithg se ruborizo cuando Adrián hizo esto, Adrián se quedo extrañado ante la reacción de la pony, pero no le dio importancia.

Pronto llegaron a una gran sala, donde las paredes eran de color blanco brillante, decoradas con escudos y armas e imágenes que Adrián no comprendia a que podian referirse, en el centro había una gran mesa rectangular, donde se encontraba una pony alicornio de pelaje azul oscuro y una crin que parecía una cortina de estrellas de la noche.

-Pony alicornio: Me alegra conocerte al fin humano esperaba impaciente tu llegada-

-Adrián: eeeer… lo mismo digo, supongo-

-Celestia: esta es mi hermana Luna-

-Adrián: encantado de conocerté Luna, (haciendo una reverencia) mi nombre es…-

-Luna: (interrumpiendole) se quien eres, Adrián-

Adrián cada vez se sorprendia mas, pero prefirió no preguntar como podía saber su nombre.

-Celestia: (dirijiendose a Adrián) porfavor, toma asiento-

-Adrián: (afirmando con la cabeza) gracias-

-Luna: bien humano como me habré imaginado mi hermana te habrá propuesto que os quedéis aquí, ¿me equivoco?-

-Adrián: no se equivoca-

-Luna: me alegro, pues bien aquí están nuestras condiciones-

Luna le entrego a Adrián un documento donde ponía.

1: los Humanos deben jurar lealtad al reino de Equestria.

2: los Humanos deben procurar no dañar a ningún pony.

3: recibirán bits a cambio de la protección de Ponyville.

4: tienen libre derecho a participar en los consejos de guerra como aliados de Celestia.

5: tienen libre derecho a construir fortificaciones para cumplir con el requisito numero 3.

(El termino numero 6 inquieto a Adrián.)

6: los humanos pueden tener relaciones con los ponys o entre ellos pero sin que nadie salga herido.

Adrián termino de leer el documento

-Adrián: (dirijiendose a las princesas) ¿esto es todo?-

Las princesas afirmaron a la vez con la cabeza.

-Adrián: de acuerdo, me parece justo, acepto los términos-

Las princesas dirijieron una sonrisa amistosa al humano y este no dudo en devolverles la sonrisa.

-SwettiBelle: (dirijiendose a las princesas) ¿entonces se van a quedar aquí?-

-Celestia: hasta que puedan volver a su mundo-

SwettiBelle grito de alegría y corrió a abrazar al humano.

-Adrián: (devolviéndole el abrazo a la pony) vaya si que quieres que nos quedemos aquí jeje-

Las princesas se quedaron conmovidas con la imagen que veian, Twillithg sentía un gran deseo de ir a abrazarles también pero se resistió-(pensando) todavía no Twillithg contente-

Cuando los dos terminaron de abrazarse, Adrián decidio volver al campamento y contarles todo a sus compañeros.

Cuando Adrián llego fue tratado como un heróe, cada soldado le decía-bien hecho-, algo que Adrián no comprendia porque le decían esto.

Francisco: (viendo que su hermano no comprendia que pasaba) Adrián enviamos un espía al palacio y lo escucho todo y nos lo conto, el general y los demás están contentos de que nos podamos quedar aquí-

-Adrián: ajajjja vaya entonces me ahorro contaros todo-

-¿?: en realidad me tienes que contar cuales son los términos que has aceptado sin consultarnos mi querido comandante-jefe-

Un hombre alto con pelo canoso se acerco a los dos hermanos y según su placa indicaba que era un general.

-Adrián: (haciendo un saludo militar) mi general, siento no haberles consultado , pero los términos son justos vera-

Adrián le conto a su general lo que ponía en el documento.

-General: uuum, entonces estas perdonado, ajajaja los términos si que son justos.

El general se retiro y todos se fueron a dormir les esperaba mañana un dia muy largo.

En las siguientes 4 semanas las princesas se quedaron impresionadas de la rapidez en la que los humanos habían construido murallas y bases militares en ponyville, pronto ya patrullas de humanos rondaban cada dia por las calles de ponyville asegurando su protección, al principio los ponys se sentían incomodos viendo a humanos armados patrullando las calles de su pueblo pero pronto se aconstumbraron , esto seria el principio de una larga amistad entre humanos y ponys.

Bueno espero que os haya gustado ya la semana que viene subiré el capitul os pido que seais pacientes XDD, bueno hasta la próxima ;).


	6. Chapter 6

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 5: ¿amistad o amor?

Bueno aquí esta el cap5 el cap6 lo subiré el domingo si dios quiere XDD, espero que os este gustando el fanfic y os agradecería que dejaseis vuestros reviews de que os parece el fic, y sin haceros esperar mas aquí esta el cap5

Pasaron 5 meses desde la llegada de los humanos, pronto se convirtieron en unos seres muy queridos por parte de los ponys, detuvieron un grupo violento de anarquistas armados que querían el destrono de Celestia, ayudaron a muchos ponys, donaron bits que ganaron con su trabajo, etc. Tambien lograron construir frabicas para los blindados y la munición.

En Ponyville, en la plaza

-Fli: (estirándose) aaaah, que buen dia-

-Francisco: (afirmando con la cabeza) cierto, tenemos que acabar la patrulla tio-

-Fli: jajajjaja, cierto y espero acabarla pronto, yo y Adrián hemos quedado para hacer practicas de combate-

-Francisco: espero que no os paseis como la otra vez jeje-

-Fli: jeje, tranqui no nos pasaremos-

-Francisco: espero que no-

Despues de 20 minutos la patrulla acabo y Fli fue a la sala de entrenamiento, donde vio a Adrián sentado en un vestíbulo pequeño lleno de armamento y chalecos de protección.

-Adrián: (con mirada de seriedad) Fli, llegas tarde-

-Fli: lo se-

-Adrián: mira, aunque seas mi mejor amigo en el S.F hay que ser serio y puntual-

Adrián y Fli no pudieron aguantar las risas y estallaron en carcajadas

-Adrián: (entre risas) jajajajaajjja, no soy muy buen actor-

-Fli: (entre risas) jaajajjaja, ya lo se, sabia que me la querias jugar-

-Adrián: bueno…jejeje…empezemos-

-Fli: (decidido) vamos alla-

Adrián empezó lanzando una patada voldarora a Fli, que lo esquivo sin problemas Fli le puso la zancadilla a Adrián, pero la esquivo saltando y le dio un puñetazo a Fli, Fli se recupero de inmediato y dirijiendole una sonrisa a Adrián le devolvió el puñetazo, pero para su sorpresa Adrián lo paro y le contrataco con una llave que le dejo tirado en el suelo

-Adrián: (mirada seria) era muy evidente, amigo mio tienes que hacer algo que no me espere, si no el enemigo te reducirá como hice yo-

-Fli: (mirada de asombro) vaya, ya se porque te eligieron ser el comandante-jefe-

-Adrián: jaajajjaja, te diste cuenta muy tarde –

-Fli: ya jajajaajajja-

Adrián le dio por sorpresa un codazo y luego un puñetazo que le dejo aturdido

-Fli: (mareado) haber si lo adivino ¿ataque sorpresa?-

-Adrián: jeje, si-

Fli se lanzo contra Adrián le lanzo una patada pero la esquivo fácilmente y Adrián contrataco haciendo una llave que Fli esquivo. Asi estuvieron la tarde hasta que acabaron cansados

-Adrián: (recuperando el aliento) arf.. arf.. ¿lo dejamos …por..hoy?-

-Fli: (recuperando el aliento): si…..-

No se percataron que dos ponys habían entrado en las instalaciones para visitarlos, y estas dos ponys eran Twillithg y Rarity, que se quedaron impresionadas de la fuerza de los humanos y de su maestria al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Adrián y Fli se percataron de su presencia y las saludaron

-Fli: ey-

-Adrián: hola jeje-

-Twillithg: ( con cara de asombro) …hola..-

-Rarity: (con la misma cara que Twillithg) …hola….chicos….-

-Fli: ¿impresionadas?-

-Adrián: jaajajjaj-

-Twillithg: si que lucháis bien-

-Rarity: ¿bien?, luchan mejor que la guardia real-

-Adrián: jeje, pues esto no es nada, jajajaj-

-Fly: solo fue una demostración-

-Rarity: (dirijiendo una mirada picara a Fli) ah ,¿pues podrias enseñármelo no hombretón?-

Twillithg y Adrián estallaron en carcajadas al ver que Fli se puso mas rojo que un tomate

-Adrián: jaajajjaja, venga Fli demuestraselo-

-Twillithg: venga Adrián no seas malo-

-Adrián: (mirada de complicidad a Twillithg y susurrándole) ¿Qué te parece si….?-

-Twillithg: jeje, no esta mal-

Fli seguía hablando con Rarity por lo que no se dieron cuenta de que Twillithg invoco un cubo de agua y de que Adrián se acerco por detraspara lanzarles otro cubo de agua, los dos quedaron empapados

-Fli: (mirando con ira a Adrián) ¡te va a costar caro esto¡-

Adrián salio corriendo riéndose

-Rarity: (mirando con ira a Twillithg) ¡mi pelo, me las pagaras¡-

Twillithg se teletransporto al lado de Adrián y corrió junto a el riéndose también

-Adrián: jaajjajja, haber si nos cogéis-

-Fli: (riéndose) jajajjaa, ya veras como vais a pillar-

Rarity se teletransporto justo en frente de Twillithg y Adrián y preparo un hechizo

-Rarity: (pensando) huy como era el hechizo… haber… era…-

No le dio tiempo la Twillithg y Adrián saltaron por la barandilla y salieron al exterior. Tras un rato de huida lograron dar esquinazo a Rarity y a Fli

-Adrián: (recuperando el aliento) buuuf, ya les dimos esquinazo, (mirada amigable a Twillithg) bien echo-

-Twillithg: (recuperando el aliento) buuuf, si jajajjja…. Tu tampoco lo has hecho mal-

-Adrián: jajajajjajajja, ¿viste sus caras?-

-Twillithg: jijiji, si fue muy divertido-

-Adrián: bueno, mejor que vuelva a la base-

Twillithg puso una cara de tristeza, que hizo que Adrián se pensara dos veces lo que dijo

-Adrián: bueno, esta bien me quedare un ratillo mas, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-Twillithg: ( con una cara de alegría) buen, podrias decirme como era vuestro mundo-

-Adrián: ( suspirando) nuestro mundo era un sitio maravilloso, todo era verde, con el paso de los años la humanidad se volvia mas inteligente, los países ayudaban a los mas necesitados, se puede decir que eramos mas generosos ajajjaja, pero….-

-Twillithg: apareció la O.M.T-

-Adrián: (afirmando con la cabeza) si, la O.M.T acabo con todo lo que la humanidad había construido en prosperidad con la naturaleza, solo quedo un planeta basto y desertico donde solia existía la guerra-

-Twillithg: (con una mirada de tristeza) cada vez que descubro mas de vosotros, me conmovéis mas-

-Adrián: jeje-

Mientras en otra parte de ponyville

-Fli: maldita sea, nos dieron esquinazo-

-Rarity: jajajajja, ya se la devolveremos querido-

-Fli: y será una venganza dulce jejejejeje-

-Rarity: (frotando sus cascos en señal de malicia) jejejeje-

-Fli: bueno, hasta que los encontremos , ¿quieres hacer algo?-

-Rarity: ¿Cómo que?-

-Fli: pues no se, ¿dar un paseo?-

-Rarity: de acuerdo-

Fli y Rarity estuvieron dando un paseo por la costa y disfrutaban del paisaje y de uno del otro, estuvieron asi durante 1 hora, hasta que…

-Fli: (asombrado) ¡vaya¡-

-Rarity: ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Fli: jeje, es que tengo que volver a la base ya, mi turno de vigilancia vuelve a empezar-

-Rarity: (con una mirada triste) ah de acuerdo-

-Fli: venga no te preocupes mañana podemos volver a vernos-

-Rarity: pues nos vemos mañana-

-Fli: aquí te esperare-

-Rarity: y aquí estare, ajajjaja-

-Fli: ajajajja, bueno nos vemos-

Just cuando Fli se disponía a marcharse se tropezó con una piedra callendo por un pequeño montículo de arena

-Fli: ARRG , AY, MI XOXO, AAARG QUE ASCO ME TRAGE ARENA-

-Rarity: (entre risas) ajajjjajaj, ya se porque te llaman el *payasete*-

-Fli: jajajajjjajaja-

Bueno gente aquí acaba este capitulo , si ya se que es un final un poco extraño peor no os preocupéis esta tarde subiré el cap6, y bueno XD eso es todo chao chao


	7. Chapter 7

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 6: ¿amistad o amor? (parte 2)

Bueno aquí os dejo la segunda parte del capitulo ¿amistad o amor?, XD, antes de que sigáis leyendo me gustaría avisaros de que en el mes de mayo no podre subir muchos capítulos, debido a que todo el mes tendre exámenes, siento deciros esto pero un servidor también tiene que ocuparse de sus estudios, pero aun falta para mayo un poquito,XD bueno que me enrollo mucho sin haceros esperar mas aquí esta el 6 cap.

Fli ya se encontraba en la base y justo cuando iba a entrar, noto que alguien le seguía

-Fli: (en posición de defensa) ¿Quién anda hay?,muéstrate-

-¿?: ¡SIIII SON HUMANOS¡-

Fli se llevo un gran susto cuando una pony de pelaje verde claro y una crin blanco y verde claro aterrizo sobre el tocándole las manos y frotándose con ellas su cara, Fli de inmediato lanzo a la pony contra una pared, y saco su cuchillo de combate listo para luchar, pero se sorprendio cuando vio que quien le atacaba era una yegua unicornio y que lo miraba con ilusión, asi que se atrevio a preguntar

-Fli: (preocupado) eeeer… ¿hola?-

-¿?: (con cara de ilusión) HOLAAA-

-Fli: (mas preocupado aún) ¿necesitas algo?-

La pony se dio cuenta de que el humano se sentía incomodo, asi que se relajo un poco

-Pony unicornio: ejem, perdon por mi comportamiento humano es que siempre quise ver a uno de vosotros-

-Fli: (extrañado) uuum… vale….¿y?-

-Pony unicornio: (cambiando de tema) ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Fli: (desconfiado) me… llamo Fli-

-Pony unicornio: mi nombre es Lyra-

-Fli: buen nombre, supongo-

-Lyra: eh oído de vosotros y de vuestra organización, en cuanto me entere volvi lo mas rápido de Canterlot-

-Fli: (aun desconfiando de la pony) …bien…-

-Lyra: (mirando el sol) uy que tarde es, mejor me voy, mañana quiero que estes aquí para que me respondas a unas preguntas-

-Fli: (sorprendido) ¡ESPERA… QUE¡

Ah Fli no le dio tiempo a decirle a la pony nada mas, se marcho muy rápido

-Fli: (pensando) tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un dia muuuuuyyy laaaargoooo-

Ya todo se despertaron en una mañana muy refrescante, y había buenas noticias para los comandantes, que era que tenían el dia libre

-Hugo: menos mal, ya me cansaba de rellenar tanto papeleo, parecía mas un oficinista que un comandante jaajajaj-

-Francisco: jajajaajjjajaja, anda que yo, tengo las piernas molidas de tanto patrullar-

-Hugo: bueno pero por suerte es hoy dia libre-

-Francisco: y voy a aprovecharlo comprando unas cuantas manzanas de AppleJack-

-Hugo: ¿tienes suficientes bits para comprarlas?-

-Francisco: tengo 20 bits-

-Hugo: pues tienes los justo para comprate 4-

-Francisco: menos mal jajajajja-

Francisco salio de inmediato en un buggie (vehiculo todoterreno militar) dirijiendose a Ponyville, pero cuando se encontraba cerca de allí, vio que a lo lejos una pony pegaso se estrello contra un arból inusalmente muy alto, Francisco observo con mucho pánico que la pony caia incosciente y salio rápidamente del buggie y corrió a toda prisa a coger a la pony antes de que llegase al suelo, afornadamente para la pony Francisco pudo cogerla a tiempo, Francisco se dio cuenta de que la pony tenia un pelaje azul claro como el cielo y una crin de los colores del arcoíris, la pony se despertó de inmediato y se sorprendió al ver que estaba siendo sujetada por un humano, que un humano la había salvado, UN HUMANO.

-Francisco: (sorprendido de como lo miraba la pony) ¿ocurre algo?-

-Pony pegaso: (sonrojada) ¿podrias ,bajarme porfavor?-

-Francisco: (bajando a la pony) ups, perdón-

-Pony pegaso: tranquilo, oyegracias por salvarme la vida-

-Francisco: jeje, solo hago mi trabajo-

-Pony pegaso: ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Francisco: me llamo Francisco-

-Pony pegaso: mi nombre es Raimbow Dash-

-Francisco: encantado de conocerte, Raimbow Dash-

-Raimbow Dash: ¿tu eres uno de esos del S.F?-

-Francisco: (afirmando con la cabeza) si-

-Raimbow Dash: Scoottalo me lo conto todo sobre vosotros, y que sepas que estoy muy impresionada de ver a un humano por fin-

-Francisco: me alegro que lo sepas todo sobre nosotros-

-Raimbow Dash: también se que conocéis a mis amigas, ¿verdad?-

-Francisco: eeeer… Si concretases mas jeje-

-Raimbow Dash: Twillithg, AppleJack…-

-Francisco: a si las conozco-

-Raimbow Dash: me alegra saberlo-

-Francisco: y bueno, ¿que hacias poraqui Raimbow?-

-Raimbow Dash: bueno estaba de camino a visitar a mi amiga Rarity para que me arreglase esto-

Raimbow Dash le enseño un banderín a Francisco donde ponía Wonderbolts

-Francisco: (alegre) pues estas de suerte, yo se algo de costura-

-Raimbow Dash: (sorprendida) ¿a si?-

-Francisco: si, déjame que lo vea-

Raimbow Dash le dejo el banderín a francisco y este en unos pocos minutos arreglo el banderín sorprendiendo aun mas a Raimbow

-Raimbow Dash: (con cara de asombro) vaya… si que os manejáis bien-

-Francisco: jajajajjajja, es solo cuestión de practica, desde muy pequeño mi madre me enseño un poco-

-Raimbow Dash: pues si que eres una caja de sorpresa-

-Francisco: una caja de sorpresas que anda a dos patas ajajjajja-

-Raimbow Dash: ajajjaj-

-Raimbow Dash: oye, me caes bien a si que te propongo una cosa-

-Francisco: ( con mirada de curiosidad) dime-

-Raimbow Dash: ¿quedamos mañana para hacer una carrera?-

-Francisco: claro, será divertido-

-Raimbow Dash: bien pues mañana nos vemos aquí, me tengo que ir-

-Francisco: ok, aquí te esperare Raimbow -

Raimbow Dash se marcho a una velocidad de vértigo, y Francisco volvió al buggie de camino a Ponyville

Mientras en ponyville una pareja se encuentra en la plaza charlando

-Adrián: jeje, me encanto el libro que me dejaste ayer Twillithg-

-Twilltihg: (con una mirada agradable) me alegro que te gustara y como se que te gusta leer te he traido otro libro-

Adrián se fijo en un libro que tenia un titulo que le llamo mucho la atención, *Mi viaje por el bosque everfree*

-Adrián: ( con mirada de agradecimiento) genial, muchas gracias Twillithg es muy generoso de tu parte-

-Twillithg: (sonrojada) jiji, es que eres muy buen amigo y me ayudaste mucho en la biblioteca a ordenar los libros, es lo minimo que podría hacer para agradecértelo-

-Adrián: no tenias porque, solo con que seas mi amiga me basta-

-Twillithg: (sonrojada aun mas) jiji, gracias-

-Adrián: no, gracias a ti por ser tan buena amiga-

-Twillithg: ¿abrazo?-

-Adrián: (afirmando con la cabeza) claro-

Adrián y Twilltihg se dieron un tierno abrazo, del cual quien lo disfruto mas fue Twillithg

Twilltihg noto que el costado del humano estaba muy fuerte y también sus extremidades

-Twillithg: (tocando sus brazos con su casco) vaya si que estas muy fuerte-

-Adrián: jeje, es por el entrenamiento-

-Twilltihg: (viendo la hora) uy me tengo que ir ya-

-Adrián: yo también-

Twillithg se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Adrián provocando que este se pusieras rojo, vio marcharse a Twillithg y el también se marcho

Bueno aquí acaba este emocionante capitulo, espero como siempre que estéis disfrutando de mi fic y ya sabeis, dejad vuestroscomentarios de como os parece mi fic y sin mas que decir me despido, hasta el siguiente capitulo ;)


	8. Chapter 8

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 7: momentos inolvidables

EEEEEY muy buenas a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí os traigo el capitulo 7, antes de empezarlo me gustaría dar las gracias y un fuerte abrazo a las personas que le han dado a seguirme y a fav, que sepan que me han animado a seguir el fic y sin haceros esperar mas ¡aquí esta el cap 7¡

Hoy era el dia libre para todos los comandates, por lo que Lanch se propuso no desaprovechar el dia, primero salio de su despacho ,de la base del S.F de ponyville, decidido a ir a pasear un poco y a comprar esos famosos cupcakes de una tal Pinkie Pie

-Lanch: (pensando) uuuum… creo que se llamaba Sugar Corner el sitio donde venden esos cupcakes-

Como era de esperar Lanch no se sabia el camino y pregunto a una yegua de pelaje rosa y crin del mismo color y muy esponjoso

-Lanch: ( a la yegua) eeeh oye disculpa pero…-

-Yegua: (con cara de gran felicidad) ¡NO ME LO CREO UN COMANDANTE POR FIN VEO A UNO¡-

-Lanch: (asombrado) vaya si que nos hemos hecho famosos en poco tiempo jeje-

-Pinkie Pie: (mostrándole al humano un papel y agaarrando un boli con su boca) ¿¡ me firmas un autógrafo?¡-

-Lanch: (sorprendido) vaya, jeje jamas había firmado un autógrafo, pero claro-

Lanch firmo el papel y la pony estallo de felicidad

-Yegua: (demasiado alegre XD) ¡SIIIII, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS¡-

-Lanch: (con cara amigable) no es nada guapa, oye, ¿puedo hacerte una `pregunta?-

El comentario de Lanch puso por un momento roja a la yegua, pero pronto volvió en si

-Yegua: claro, dime-

-Lanch: ¿sabes, por donde se va a Sugar Corner?-

De repente la pony estallo de alegría y empezó a saltar junto al humano

-Lanch: (sorprendido) ¿Qué ocurre?

La yegua agarro a Lanch y en un abrir y cerra de ojos ya estaba en frente de un edificio donde en la entrada ponía *Sugar Corner*

-Lanch: (asombrado de la rapidez de la yegua) vaya…., muchas gracias-

-Yegua: no es nada, me voy ya adiós-

La pony se fue dejando tras de si una gran humareda, Lanch se estaba cada vez mas sorpendido

-Lanch: (pensando) este pueblo guarda muchos secretos-

Lanch entro en la tienda y se sorprendio aun mas, mucho mas al ver que quien estaba en el mostrador era la misma pony que le había ayudado de una forma muy peculiar a llegar aquí

-Lanch: ( con cara de WTF) ….¿no eres la de…?-

-Yegua: (interrumpiéndole) ¡SI SOY YO JAJAJAJJAJ¡-

Hubo un momento de silencio pero de repente los dos estalalron en carcajadas

-Lanch: ( entre risas) jajajjajajaja, dios este pueblo no dejara de sorprenderme nunca-

-Pinkie Pie: (entre risas) jaajajajjjajajaj, que cara habias puesto-

-Lanch: jejeje, ¿Cómo te llamas pony?-

-Yegua: me llamo Pinkie Pie-

-Lanch: yo soy…-

-Pinkie Pie: (con mirada pícara) se quien eres Lanch, eres uno de los comandantes del S.F, todos conocemos vuestros nombres-

-Lanch: (tan sorprendido que se podría decir que le podría dar un telele XD) Dios, cada segundo que pasa me sorprendeis con alguna cosa jajajajja-

-Pinkie Pie: y ya se a que has venido (entregándole un bolsa con varios cupcakes)-

-Lanch: vaya que apañada ajajja, ten y quédate el cambio-

-Pinkie Pie: (devolviéndole el dinero) no hace falta, tu presencia aquí ya es suficiente-

-Lanch: jeje, insisto-

-Pinkie Pie: no insisto yo-

Los dos estuvieron forjeceando durante un largo rato hasta que Lanch acabo aceptando

-Lanch: jajjajaja, de acuerdo ya veo que eres dura de pelar, me lo llevo gratis si insistes tanto-

-Pinkie Pie: jijijijiij, pero no te acostumbres la segunda ya no será gratis jiji-

-Lanch: hombre y menos mal ajjaja, que si no me pondría morado de comer cupcakes-

-Pikie Pie: jiji ojala, seria gracioso verte asi-

-Lanch: jeje, si que gracioso seria para ti-

-los dos: ajajajjaja-

-Lanch: (recordando) oye, ¿ tu eres una de las amigas de esa tal Twillithg?-

-Pinkie Pie: ¡SIIIII, QUE BIEN, CONOCES A MIS AMIGAS¡-

-Lanch: pues que coincidencia, Twillithg me hablo de ti jajaja-

-Pinkie Pie: ah… y a que te dijo que era muy descontralada-

Lanch noto que la crin de la pony se ponía muy lacia y que su expresión pasaba de alegre a triste

-Lanch: eh, eh, no te pongas triste, si Twillithg no me dijo nada de eso me dijo cosas muy buenas de ti-

-Pinkie Pie ( con cara de tristeza) *snif* ¿ a si?-

-Lanch: (abrazándola) si, y aunque te dijera eso yo veria que seria mentira porque eres muy divertida y alegre y esas son cosas muy buenas-

Pinkie Pie se sorprendio del repentino abrazo del humano pero se dejo llevar y le devolvio el abrazo y se sonrojo, pero al escuchar las palabras del humano se sonrojo aun mas

-Lanch: bueno me voy ya, adiós Pinkie nos vemos mañana-

-Pinkie Pie (sonrojada) adiós…y gracias-

-Lanch: (con mirada amigable) no ha sido nada, adiós-

Lanch se despidió y se fue a dar su paseo matutino comiendo unos cuentos cupcakes y mientras Pinkie Pie colgó el autógrafo del comandante humano sobre la pared de su habitación

Mientras en Apple Polacres

Fax ya había visitado varias veces a AppleJack y la había ayudado mucho, había conocido a su hermano mayor, Big Mack, un pony grande de pelaje rojizo y crin naranja claro y un pony muy pero que muy fuerte, Fax lo comprobó retándole a un pulso que gano el pero le costo bastante y los dos acabaron con las extremidades doloridas, Fax se reia de y Big Mack no se reia mucho. Hoy AppleJack le había pedido si podían reunirse en un sitio tranquilo para descansar y disfrutar del dia, Fax acepto encantado y en cuanto termino la patrulla se dirijio a Apple Polacres, justo lo que esta haciendo ahora

-Fax: (pensando) ¿para que quera AppleJack que no reunamos en un sitio apartado de todos?-

Muchas preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de Fax y se llego a imaginar una cosa que le puso rojo ( el besando a AppleJack) estaba muy nervioso, estos días había ganado muchos bits trabajando ayudando a AppleJack, y utilizo esos bits para encargarle a Rarity que hiciera un vestido precioso para AppleJack

-Fax: (pensando) espero que le guste-

Pronto llego a donde habían quedado, era un sitio precioso, una pradera donde se encontraba un lago bañado por los deslumbrantes rayos cristalinos del sol, en ese sitio había un gran campo de flores, había de todo tipo, hasta rosas, claveles, etc, también descubrió que había pajaros cantando, reconoció a un ruiseñor y a un jilguero.

-Fax: jeje, hay que ver que belleza, ¿verdad AppleJack?-

AppleJack se impresiono mucho, ¿como podía haber notado su presencia?

-Fax: ( notando lo asombrada que estaba AppleJack) jajajajjajja, ¿no recuerdas?, me entrenaron tambien para tener el oído de un perro jajajaja-

-AppleJack: jajajjja, pues si que estais entrenados mucho mas que el mio-

-Fax: ajajjaja, ….espera ¿Qué insinuas?, ¿que soy un perro?-

-AppleJack: no machote jajajajjaj-

-Fax: jajjajajjja-

-Fax: bueno, ¿Qué querias que hiciésemos aquí?-

-AppleJack: yo tenia pensado descansar-

-Fax: pues suena bien, acabo de terminar una patrulla y tengo las piernas molidas jajajjja-

-AppleJack: (poniéndose el casco en la boca) jijiijiiji-

-Fax: pues a descansar-

Fax se tumbo en un árbol y AppleJack se tumbo al lado del humano, este la acerco junto a el con el brazo y la rodeo con el brazo para que no pasara frio, AppleJack se quedo sin palabras del cariño que le daba el humano se sintió muy alagada y se puso rojísima, pero se tapo la cara con el sombrero que llevaba puesto y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Fax y los dos durmieron plácidamente, tras dos horas durmiendo AppleJack despertó y se quedo mirando al aguerrido humano, en los ojos de la yegua se podía ver claramente una expresión de emoción gigantesca y se dio cuenta de que el humano estaba despierto y que estaba mirando con una sonrisa al horizonte, pronto este se dio cuenta de que AppleJack estaba despierta y decidio darle el regalo

-Fax: AppleJack-

-AppleJack: dime-

-Fax: (con una gran sonrisa) tengo algo para ti-

-AppleJack: (emocianada9 ¿a si?-

Fax le entrego el regalo y AppleJack lo abrió y se quedo sin palabras de que el regalo era un vestido del mismo color que una manzana que tenia un broche en forma de manzana, en los bordes tambien había pequeños broches de manzana, el vestido tenia además rayas de color del pelaje de la yegua en forma ondulada y venia una segunda sorpresa, una diadema dorada que tenia pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes, diamantes y esmeraldas, y en la punta de la diadema una preciosa incrustación de rubíes en forma de manzana, AppleJack no sabia que decir ni si quiera que pensar, solo sabia que estaba de repente sintiendo una gran alegría que invadia todo su cuerpo una alegría que nunca había compartido ni sentido, solo sabia que quería abrazar al humano, abrazarlo durante el resto de su vida y a si lo hizo, Fax se sorprendio al notar un fuerte abrazo por parte de la yegua, este le devolvió el abrazo y estuvieron asi el resto de la tarde.

Bueno aquí acaba otra cap , tranquilos que subiré junto a este el siguiente capitulo, y antes no lo he dicho pero lo digo ahora, ya que la semana santa esta ya en mi país, subiré mas capítulos que nunca XD, y no se si en latinoamerica tambien será asi, si es asi os deseo unas felices vacaciones y que disfrutéis de mi fic, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulooooooooo


	9. Chapter 9

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 8: Baile Celestial

-Pinkie Pie: ¡BUENAAAAS A TODOS MI QUERIDOS LECTOREEEEEEES¡-

-Filplade: (con cara de agobio) haber Pinkie, amiga mia, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?, este es mi fic y yo soy el escritor, tu eres mi ayudante, y presentaras algún cap cuando yo este indispuesto-

-Pinkie Pie: (frotando maliciosamente los cascos) indispuesto, jejejeje-

Pinkie lanza una coz que deja a Filplade K.O

-Pinkie Pie: y aquí esta el cap 8, disfrutad jijijijiji-

-Filplade: (en forma de darkfili) ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR¡-

-Pinkie Pie: (con cara de miedo extremo)

oh…oh…socorro….-

Francisco se despertó muy cansado y se acordó que había quedado con esa tal Raimbow Dash en ese sitio para hacer una carrera, y faltaba 20 minutos para que diese comienzo esa competición

-Francisco: (golpeándose la frente) ¡CAGUEN EN TO¡, ¡ADRIAN SE SUPONE QUE TENDRIAS QUE HABERME DESPERTADO HACE 1 HORA¡-

-Adrián: jajajajja, tranquilo-

-Francisco: (dirijiendo una mirada molesta a su hermano) ¿tranquilo , porque debería estar tranquilo?-

-Adrián: ajajajajja, porque te recuerdo que ese reloj esta roto y que aun falta 2 horas para tu *cita* con Raimbow Dash-

-Francisco: (con cara de asombro) vaya… que fail-

-Adrián: (entre risas) ajjajajja, y menudo fail, venga ya que estas despierto vístete que hoy me acompañaras en la patrulla-

-Francisco: (con cara de preocupación) ¡QUE¡-

-Adrián: ajjajajajja, tranquilo Fran que era una broma jajajaja, menuda cara se ta ha quedado-

-Francisco: (con cara de enfado) GRRR, no juegues conmigo Adrián, que aunque seamos hermanos no significa que no te de una buena-

-Adrián: (mirada retadora) pues venga-

-Francisco: (mirada retadora a su hermano) jejejeje-

Adrián iba a lanzarle una patada voladora pero se vio interrumpido cuando entro Raimbow Dash vestida con un vestido que dejo a los dos humanos boquiabiertos, el vestido era de color azul claro, y en la parte de atrás el vestido estaba decorado con los colores del arcoíris, llevaba incrustaciones de un mineral desconocido para los humanos, esa piedra era fluorescente y brillaba con los colores del arco iris.

-Raimbow Dash: (que se había dado cuenta de la sorpresa de los dos humanos) jajajajja, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Francisco: ….estas….estas….-

-Adrián: jajajaj, lo que quiere decir mi hermano es que estas preciosa-

-Raimbow Dash: (sonrojada) jeje, gracias supongo-

-Francisco: no lo entiendo, ¿no íbamos a competir?-

-Raimbow Dash: (afirmando con la cabeza) asi es, pero antes hay un baile-

-los dos comandantes: (asombrados) ¿un baile?-

-Raimbow Dash: (entre risas) jajajajja, deberíais ver la cara que se os ha quedado-

-Adrián: ¿y estamos invitados?-

-Raimbow Dash: exacto-

-Francisco: ¿y que se celebra?-

-Raimbow Dash: vuestra llegada-

-Francisco: (extrañado) ¿nuestra llegada?-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajajaja, si Celestia esta muy agradecida por todo lo que habéis hecho por nosotros y ha organizado esta fiesta-

-Francisco: y, ¿ya todos tienen pareja?-

-Raimbow Dash: (afirmando con la cabeza) si, tu vas conmigo, Adrián con Twillithg, y los demás no lo se jeje-

-Adrián: ¿ yo voy con Twillithg?-

-Raimbow Dash: jiji, si ella quería ir contigo-

-Francisco: (mirada pícara) y tu conmigo-

Raimbow Dash sonrojada como un tomate le suelta una pequeña coz al costado de Francisco

-Francisco: (frotándose el costado) ay, jajajajaj-

-Adrián: jajajjja, venga vamos a vestirnos que si no llegaremos tarde-

Los dos humanos se vistieron rapidísimo y Raimbow Dash les guio hacia donde iba a ser la fiesta, en Sugar Corner, pronto Adrián puedo ver a Twillithg, se quedo impresionado de lo arreglada que iba, Twillithg se percato en seguida de la presencia del humano que la miraba con la boca abierta, esto provoco que se pusiese roja

-Twillithg: (sonrojada) hola… Adrián-

-Adrián: (mirada de asombro)…estas preciosa-

-Twillithg: (mas sonrojada) …gracias….-

En realidad Adrián no se equivocaba, Twillithg llevaba un vestido del mismo color que su crin, pero brillante, llevaba un broche exactamente igual a su cutie mark y llevaba en su crin una diadema color morado con piedras brillantes, su vestido era recorrido por pequeñas estrellitas que eran de color plata

-Adrián: (acariciando la cabeza de Twillithg con cuidado de no fastidiar su peinado) estas preciosa incluso mas bella que Rarity-

-Twillithg: (dirijiendole una mirada picara) se que es mentira pero gracias-

-Adrián: (mirada amistosa) ¿mentira? , jajajajja, Twillithg se perfectamente cuando veo belleza y yo la veo en ti, tanto en tu interior como en tu exterior, estas deslumbrante-

-Twillithg: (sonrojada mas que nunca) …gra…gra..cias…-

-Adrián: (ofreciéndole la mano) ¿quieres bailar?-

-Twillithg: (con mirada de ilusión) por supuesto (colacando su casco con delicaleza en la mano del humano)-

Mientras había una pareja ya bailando, el baile era algo parecido al típico tango pero adaptado para los ponys, Fli trataba de seguir los pasos de Rarity pero era muy complicado, por suerte el era habilidoso y sabia salir sin dificultad de los problemas

-Fli: (siguiendo los pasos de Rarity) bailas muy bien-

-Rarity: (dirijiendo una mirada alegre a su pareja) lo mismo te digo, se nota que no te sabes este baile, pero también noto tu esfuerzo por seguirlo jiji-

-Fli: yo solo noto que en los pies no noto nada jeje-

-Rarity: ¿quieres que paremos?-

-Fli: no me vendría mal un descansito jeje-

Rarity y Fli se sentaron en una mesa donde estaban las cutie marks crusaders

-AppleBoom: (alegre) hola Fli-

-Scootalo: (haciendo el saludo militar de los humanos) hola-

-SweetiBelle: (mirando de forma picara a su hermana y al humano) ¿que tal tortolitos?-

-Rarity: (dirijiendo una mirada de agovio a su hermanita) no empiezes-

-Fli: (devolviéndole el saludo a Scootalo) ¿Qué se cuentan chicas?-

-AppleBoom: nada, que seguimos sin obtener nuestras cutie marks-

-Fli: venga no os preocupéis, seguro que algún dia lo conseguiréis-

-Scootalo: (decidida) ya lo tengo, venid chicas-

Las tres potrillas salieron corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a la pareja solos sentados en una mesa

-Fli: bueno, nos hemos quedado solos-

-Rarity: jiji, siempre son asi, un momento están tranquilas, pero al rato están ya haciendo algo para conseguir sus cutie marks-

-Fli: jajajajjja, al menos se empeñan y eso es bueno-

-Rarity: lo se, y me alegro mucho de que mi hermana haya encontrado amigas-

-Fli: ¿quieres que te traiga algo?-

-Rarity: no espérate, mejor salgamos al balcón quiero que me de el aire un poco-

-Fli: de acuerdo, vamos-

Mientras dos humanos estaban conversando en un extremo de la fiesta, con una alicornio

-Francisco: ajajjaja, luego le dije, alto que te puedo dar-

-Adrián: jajajaja, y me acuerdo perfectamente que te dio un puñetazo y tu le diste una paliza-

-Celestia: jajajajaja, si que te cabrearon-

-Adrián: y no sabes como, llego a nuestra casa y destrozo de la rabia una silla ajjajaj-

-Francisco: (interrumpiéndole) eh, eh, en primer lugar tu me diste la silla e hiciste que la rompiera-

-Adrián: jajajajaj, lo se-

-Francisco: ajjajaja-

-Celestia: ajajajjja-

-Francisco: por cierto, Celestia, gracias por esta fiesta en nuestro honor es todo un detalle-

-Celestia: (mirada agradable) no es nada, es lo minimo que podía hacer para agradeceros todo lo que habéis hecho por mi pueblo-

-los dos comandantes: (haciendo una reverencia) gracias, Celestia-

-Celestia: jajajajja, venga levantaos, que esta fiesta es en vuestro honor-

-Raimbow Dash: Francisco,¿ bailamos?-

-Francisco: claro, nos vemos luego-

-Celestia: yo me voy ya disfrutad de la fiesta-

-Adrián: asi haremos Celestia, adiós-

-Celestia: adiós-

Adrián, empezaba a tener sueño y ya pensaba en volver a la base para dormir ya, asi que fue a decírselo a sus amigos y a su hermano y cuando ya salía de sugar corner se encontró con Twillithg sentada al lado de un árbol leyendo, Adrián se acerco y le toco el hombro, Twillithg vio que quien le tocaba el hombro era Adrián y se alegro mucho

-Adrián: me voy ya Twillithg-

Twillithg al escuchar esto se puso un poco triste, pero se fijo que ya era muy tarde y que ella tenia sueño

-Twillithg: te acompaño-

-Adrián: (con mirada amigable) de acuerdo-

Adrián y Twillithg estuvieron conversando durante el camino sobre la fiesta y de sus vidas, asi estuvieron un largo rato, disfrutando uno del otro, hasta que llegaron a la casa de Twillithg

-Adrián: (despidiéndose) bueno nos vemos mañana Twillithg-

Adrián sintió de pronto que algo le agarraba el brazo y se fijo que era un aura de magia procedente del cuerno de Twillithg

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿ocurre algo?-

-Twillithg: (sonrojada) me gustaría que aceptases esto-

Twillithg le entrego un broche con el símbolo del S.F, pero mucho mas bonito y brillaba con los colores del arco iris y Adrián descubrió que si se frotaba se podía ver una imagen de el y Twillithg

-Adrián: (emocionado) vaya… no se que decir…-

-Twillithg: (emocionada) porfavor, acéptalo-

-Adrián: (con mirada simpática) muchas gracias, es un regalo muy bonito, no se como devolverte el favor-

Adrián se guardo el regalo y le dio un tierno abrazo a su amiga

-Adrián: (recordando) mira tu por donde, yo también tengo algo para ti-

-Twillithg: (asombrada) ¿y que es?-

Adrián silbo y de repente apareció un fénix que llevaba puesto una capa morada donde aparecia el símbolo de la cutie mark de ella, Twillithg al ver al fénix se emociono muchísimo y se emociono mas al ver el símbolo de la capa

-Twillithg: es…precioso…-

-Adrián: jajajjja, pues eso no es todo-

Adrián chasqueo sus dedos y el fénix echo un fuego morado que al apagarse dejaba en el aire por un momento el símbolo del S.F y de la bandera de Equestria unidos por un cartel que los rodeaba donde ponía *amistad*

-Adrián: ¿Qué te parece?-

Twillithg le dio a Adrián un beso en la mejilla, que le puso un poco rojo

-Adrián: (sonrojado) veo que te gusta jeje-

-Twillithg: ¿Cómo has conseguido este fénix?-

-Adrián: Lo encontré herido y bueno lo cuide y me ha cogido cariño jeje

-Twillithg. (impresionada) que bien-

Bueno chicos aquí da por finalizado el capitulo, pero tranquilos que subiré seguido a este el cap 9, os vuelvo a desear que paseis unas buenas vacaciones y os agradecería que dejaseis vuestros reviews, que me animarían mucho y me ayudarían a mejorar mi fic, bueno eso es todo hasta el cap 9 ;)

-Pinkie Pie: (intentando hablar, pero una mordaza se lo impide) MMM…MMM-

-Filplade: jajajja, tranquilos no le pasara nada-

-Filplade: (en forma de Darkfili) o eso espero, jejejejeje-

-Pinkie Pie: (en forma de Pinkamena) ¿Quién sabe? jejejejeje-

;)


	10. Chapter 10

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 9: Una nueva Amenaza

Bueno aca ta el cap9, sinceramente creo que debería dejar de subir capítulos tan rápido XDDD, pero lo hago porque este fic va a ser muy pero muy largo, bueno sin decir nada mas doy entrada al cap, disfrutad ^^

Fli se levanto recordando que no había visto a Hugo ni a Lanch en la fiesta, pero no se preocupo mucho, seguramente no tenían ganas de ir, se dirigió a la cafetería y tomo una taza de café para despejarse un poco, recordaba perfectamente que ayer se despedia de Rarity y…, de repente la alarma empezo a sonar por todo Ponyville, y se escucharon tiros procedentes de armas de fuego y gritos de ayuda

Toda la base se entero, pero fueron los comandantes los primeros en salir y vieron con horror una imagen desgarradora, un pony estaba siendo devorado por una criatura que tenia forma de pony pero que era en realidad una sombra con ojos rojos y dientes como cuchillas, los pobres soldados que habían intentado socorrer al pony estaban tirados a unos pocos metros malheridos, con múltiples heridas

Adrián y Fli al ver esto se llenaron de ira y sacaron sus cuchillos y cargaron contra la bestia para salvar al pony, mientras Francisco, Fax, Hugo y Lanch dispararon sobre otras dos que habían aparecido detrás suya

Adrián empezó dando un tajo a la criatura pero esta lo esquivo con facilidad y le solto una coz a Fli que salio disparado contra un carro de paja, pero se recupero en seguida, saco su pistola (una modelo COMPACT 45 ,la reglamentaria del S.F) y disparo, pero se sorprendio cuando otra criatura le agarro por detrás, este se deshizo del agarre con facilidad y le solto un puñetazo a la criatura, mientras Adrián combatia con maestria contra la otra criatura, bloqueando los golpes que esta le lanzaba y contratacando con hábiles tajos y patadas, pero la criatura parecía que sabia perfectamente cuando iba a atacar el humano y paraba los golpes de la misma facilidad que Adrián paraba los suyos, mientras los otros comandantes luchaban aguerridamente contra 8 criaturas que eran mas pequeñas que estas dos pero que eran mas rapidas, Todo ponyville miraba estupefacto como los humanos luchaban hábilmente contra esas criaturas, de repente se horrorizaron cuando dos criaturas de esas dejaron fuera de combate a uno de los comandantes lanzándolo contra otro que fueron Fax y Fli, Adrián se quedo solo luchando contra dos criaturas de esas que parecían ser los alfa, el intentaba parar todos los golpes que su cuerpo podía parar, pero recibia muchos y cada vez su resistencia iba disminuyendo, Francisco estaba luchando hábilmente contra una criatura y la dejo fuera de combate acertando hábilmente con su cuchillo en su garganta, vio como Hugo era lanzado contra una pared y como quedaba fuera de combate, ahora solo quedaban 3 de los comandantes aun en pie, pero estaban cansados y doloridos, esas criaturas eran distintas a las demás eran mas rapidas y fuertes y parecía que sabían cuando los humanos iban a atacar, pero pronto aparecieron las fuerzas de combate del S.F y mas criaturas de esas

-Sargento Díaz (viendo a los comandantes malheridos) ¡ATACAAAD¡-

-Soldados del S.F: ¡POR EQUESTRIA Y POR LA HUMANIDAD¡

Las unidades del S.F cargaron contra las criaturas, pronto ponyville se convirtió en un campo de batalla algunos hombres del S.F se encargaron de evacuar a los ponys, mientras otros retenian lo que podían a las criaturas, pronto llegaron refuerzos , era la guardia real de Celestia, pero fueron interceptados y masacrados por mas de esas criaturas, se abrieron dos frentes en esa batalla, en el extremo oeste humanos vs las criaturas, en el noreste ponys vs las criaturas, pronto la situación se volvió grave, uno a uno los humanos eran lanzados contra paredes, tiendas,.., y quedaban fueran de combate, las bajas en el S.F eran gigantescas, en el bando de esas criaturas solo tuvieron 4 bajas, de repente cuando las fuerzas del S.F estaban acorraladas, los comandantes que quedaban empezaron a atraer a las criaturas con gritos y disparandoles, los hombres del S.F se quedaron impresinados cuando las criaturas empezaron a seguir a Adrián y a Francisco, todas la criaturas fueron a por ellos, llego un punto donde no se les vio, pero de repente sono una explosión , todos corrieron a ver que ocurrio, (incluyendo el resto de los comandantes y las mane 6), todos miraron con alegría que esas criaturas estaban muertas, la explosión las había carbonizado, pero Rarity vio horrizada entre los cadáveres a dos seres

-Rarity: (entre lagrimas) …no…no..son…-

-Fly: (horrorizado) ¡Adrián, Francisco¡-

Los dos comandantes estaban tirados en el suelo, todos corrieron a socorrerles, pero miraron espantados que no respiraban, Twillithg y Raimbow Dash se tiraron sollozando sobre los cuerpos de los dos comandantes

-Twillithg: (llorando en agonía) ¡PORFAVOR, ADRIÁN NO ME DEJES, PORFAVOOOR¡-

-Raimbow Dash: (igual que Twillithg) …FRANCISCO….PORFAVOR… *snif*…NI SIQUIERA PUDIMOS HACER LA CARRERA NI SIQUIERA PUDE CONOCERTE MEJOR….-

AppleJack y Pinkie Pie apartaron a las dos ponys de los cuerpos de los dos humanos, los médicos del S.F hicieron todo lo que pudieron para que no se fueran, pero era todo inútil los dos comandantes se iban apagando poco a poco y les quedaba poco tiempo para reunirse con sus padres en el otro mundo, de repente un rayo de luz (que nadie vio) ilumino a los dos comandantes y estos empezaron a respirar y a toser pero débilmente, todos miraron asombrados que los dos comandantes habían vuelto en si y que a pesar de estar débiles se levantaban sin problemas, pero Adrián se cayó al suelo muy malherido, Fax y Fli lo levantaron y lo llevaron corriendo al hospital para que fuera atendido, Francisco también estaba muy malherido, Hugo y Lanch lo llevaron también al hospital. Las mane 6 corrieron detrás de ellos, Tras 4 horas de intensa agonía y sufrimiento recibieron una noticia que les tranquilizo, Adrián y Francisco no habián recibido

daños graves y se estaban recuperando rápidamente

-Lanch: según los médicos , las constates vitales de Adrián y Francisco se están recuperando increíblemente rápido-

-Raimbow Dash: (sonrojada) menos mal… pensé que los perdíamos-

-AppleJack: (suspirando) menos mal-

-Fax: que susto me he llevado-

-Scootalo: (animada) los humanos sois increíbles, os lo digo sinceramente-

-General: los que son increíbles son los comandantes otra vez nos han salvado de una buena-

-Hugo: (dirijiendose a Fli) ¿Qué demonios eran esas cosas?-

-¿?: yo puedo responderos a eso-

Nadie se dio cuenta de la presencia de una pony que mas que una pony parecía una cebra

-Twillithg: (con mirada de asombro) ¿¡Zecora?¡, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Zecora: ahora no puedo responderte a esa pregunta mi querida Twillithg, he venido porque se ha despertado una amenaza procedente del bosque everfree, una amenaza que por ahora habéis erradicado pero que no ha sido derrotada, os aviso con tiempo, preparad las defensas porque pronto esa amenaza volverá a atacar-

Zecora volvió por donde vino, AppleBoom fue a buscarla pero había desaparecido

-Fli: que…misterioso…-

-Adrián:si lo que ha dicho es verdad tenemos que prepararnos de inmediato-

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Adrián y Francisco de pie detrás de ellos y por lo que parecía ya estaban completamente recuperados, Twillithg y Raimbow Dash corrieron a abrazar a los que podrían haber sido los difuntos comandantes del S.F

-Francisco: (siendo abrazado fuertemente por Raimbow) vaya, ajjajaja, yo también te he echado de menos-

-Adrián: (siendo abrazado fuertemente por Twillithg) jeje, también te eche de menos-

Todos los demás también corrieron a abrazar a los dos comandantes

-Francisco y Adrián: vale..vale… que nos estáis axficsiando-

-Fax: tres hurras por los héroes de Equestria-

-Todos: ,HURRA-

-Adrián: (sonrojado) vale, vale, pero os recuerdo que hay una amenaza que nos esta acechando, tenemos que prepararnos de inmediato (en tono mas serio) Fli,Fax, iréis al extremo oeste del pueblo y preparareis a vuestros hombres para el combate-

Fli y Fax hacen a la vez un saludo militar y salen corriendo del hospital

-Adrián: Lanch tu me acompañaras con un grupo de hombres preparados para un posible enfrentamiento al bosque everfree-

-Fluthershy: espera, pero os acabáis de recuperar-

-Adrián: espera, ¿Quién eres?-

-Twillithg: esta es fluthershy-

-Hugo: la conoci cerca del bosque everfree, tranquilo es una de sus amigas-

-Adrián: de acuerdo, ya nos presentaremos mas tarde, ahora estamos en una situación de crisis, Francisco tu y Hugo iréis a Canterlot para tomar medidas junto con Celestia sobre todo esto-

Francisco y Hugo salieron del hospital decididos sin articular palabra

-Pinkie Pie: pero estais malheridos-

-Adrián: (dirijiendose a Pinkie) vuestra seguridad es mas importante-

Pronto las ponys comprendieron el cariño que les había cogido los humanos a su especie y comprendieron que debían colaborar y no preguntar

-Twillithg: (decidida) nosotras os acompañaremos-

-Lanch: no, es peligroso para unas potras como vosotras-

Las mane 6 se molestaron por el comentario del humano pero comprendieron que tenia razón, ellas no tenían experiencia en el combate, ni siquiera Raimbow ni AppleJack

-Adrián: vamos-

Bueno aquí acaba un misteriosos capitulo,¿Qué son esas criaturas?,¿Por qué atacaron a los ponys?,¿Qué ocurrio en el bosque everfree?,¿lograran el S.F y los ponys eliminar esta amenaza?, estas preguntas se responderán si naturalmente seguís leyendo XD, hasta el siguiente cap $_$


	11. Chapter 11

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 10: Asesinos en las Sombras

Bueno chicos aquí os traigo el cap10, espero como siempre que disfrutéis de mi fic y os recuerdo que en mayo no podre subir muchos capítulos, bueno os dejo con el cap ;) disfrutad

Lanch y Adrián ya se estaban preparando para ir en una expedición al supuesto lugar donde empezó todo, el bosque everfree, mientras Fax y Fli ya habían montado líneas de defensa por todo ponyville, Francisco y Hugo ya estaban tratando el asunto con Celestia

En la casa de Twillithg

-Twillithg: (agobiada) no puedo dejar de pensar en que les pasara, tenemos que ir a ayudarles-

-Rarity: (tranquilizándola) querida, tranquilízate, ellos no correrán peligro, son humanos, y no como los normales, esta vez son unidades preparadas para cualquier conflicto-

-Pinkie Pie: (pensando) lo que me preocupa es que le ocurra algo a mi nuevo amigo , Lanch-

-AppleJack: (pensando) espero que no les ocurra nada, pero quien mas me preocupa es…(sonrojada) Fax-

-Raimbow Dash: (pensando) ojala, no le ocurra nada, es un buen amigo y el único que me ha entendido, el único chico, que me ha aceptado tal y como soy,(sonrojada) Francisco…-

-Fluttershy: (pensando) espero que no le ocurra nada, es un gran amigo mio, y.. no me perdonaría que le ocurriese algo, (sonrojada)...Hugo…-

-Twillithg: (pensando) no me perdonaría jamas que le ocurriese algo, ya sufri mucho cuando lo vi incosciente , (sonrojada) es un buen potro…¿Qué digo? Si no es un potro jeje, es un humano-

-Rarity: (pensando) espero por Celestia que no le ocurra nada a Fli, es un humano muy caballeroso y (sonrojada) creo…que…le quiero-

Mientras en la base del S.F ya la expedición ya se disponía a partir al bosque everfree

-Adrián: (a sus hombres) ¡TROPAS, EN MARCHA, TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR ANTES DEL ALBA¡-

-Lanch: (aullando) ¡YA HABEIS OIDO, MOVEOS¡-

La expedición estuvo caminando un largo trecho para llegar al bosque, después de cerca de 1 hora, ya llegaron al bosque everfree

-Adrián: (a sus hombres) caballeros, preparen sus armas, no sabemos que nos encontraremos hay dentro-

-Lanch: ¡EQUIPAOS LAS VISiONES NOCTURNAS¡-

Adrián recargo su fusil de asalto, un modelo totalmente automatico, (llamado M9) y su pistola (La COMPACT 45), Lanch recargo su fusil francotirador (Francotirador Dragon con mira Térmica Nocturna) y su pistola modelo semiautomatico de tres ráfagas por disparo (PDW)-

Los demás soldados iban con el fusil de asalto reglamentario del S.F (A.K -34), ya todos listos Adrián ordeno seguir la marcha, la tropa entro en la espesura del bosque everfree, ya pasaron 2 horas desde que entraron en el bosque y ya era de noche toda la tropa llevaba colocada visión nocturna, de vez en cuando oian pisadas de otros seres, graznidos, incluso se llegaron a encontrar una manada de lobos de madera, pero los eliminaron en seguida, estuvieron asi por una rato mas, hasta que encontraron una casa

-Lanch: (recordando) esta casa me suena, Pinkie me dijo que esa tal Zecora vivía aquí-

-Adrián: (decidido) pues hagámosle una visita-

La tropa entro en la casa, pero se quedaron horrorizaros al ver que la cebra estaba tirada en suelo con los miembros partidos y las tripas desperdigadas por el suelo, Lanch llego a vomitar al ver esa horrible escena

-Adrián: (en tono muy serio) llegamos…tarde…-

-Cabo: (evitando las ganas de vomitar) señor creo que será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí-

-Adrián: (mirando a una de esas criaturas tirada en el suelo) será lo mejor-

Adrián ordeno partir de vuelta a Ponyville y asi hicieron, pero al estar cerca de salir de ese sitio, un soldado de la patrulla empezó a gritar de agonía y todos vieron como era arrastrado a las sombras del bosque everfree, también le ocurrio lo mismo al Cabo y a otro soldado que estaba a su lado, pero este fue atravesado por una garra que le saco las tripas

-Adrián: (horrorizado) ¡FUEGO, FUEGO A DISCRECCIÓN YAAAAA¡-

-Lanch: (horrorizado) ¡FUEGO¡-

Todos abrieron fuego y acabaron con varias de esas cosas, pero cada vez que se mataba a una, dos reemplazaban su lugar, poco a poco se fueron llevando a los integrantes de la tropa, hasta que quedaron solamente los dos comandantes y cuatro soldados-

-Adrián: (aullando) ¡CORRED SON DEMASIADOS¡-

Todos corrieron, un soldado se cayó pero Adrián le ayudo a levantarse exponiéndose vulnerable a una criatura que se le acercaba, pero este le atravesó con su cuchillo y siguió corriendo, llegaron por fin agotados a la salida del bosque, descubrieron atemorizados que esas cosas les seguían aun, por lo que Adrián decidió que tomasen un camino distinto para despistarlas y no llevarlas hacia Ponyville,

Pero justo delante suya aparecieron mas de esas cosas, a si que la tropa decidio morir en el intento, a si que todos sacaron sus cuchillos de combate y cargaron contra las criaturas, Adrián abatio a dos de esas criaturas fácilmente atravesandoles el cráneo con su cuchillo y estrellándolas contra una roca de una patada voladora, Lanch dio tajos precisos y elegantes contra una de las criaturas , le partio los miembros y le atravesó con el cuchillo un ojo dejando que saliesen chorros de sangre, los chorros mancharon la cara de otra de esas cosas dejándola totalmente vulnerable, lo que aprovecho uno de los soldados abatiéndola con un tajo preciso en su cráneo, pese a los esfuerzos de los humanos seguían viniendo mas de esas cosas y ya se empezaban a encontrar sin fuerzas para poder seguir luchando, de repente un aura de luz surgió de una montaña que se encontraba en frente, a Adrián le pareció reconocer a su querida amiga Twillithg junto con AppleJack y Pinkie Pie, Twillithg lanzo un rayo de luz contra las criaturas impactando sobre tres de ellas haciendo que se desintegrasen, las demás salieron huyendo atemorizadas, las tres yeguas corrieron junto a los humanos y se fijaron horrorizadas que su numero había disminuido y también se fijaron que detrás de ellos había cadáveres de humanos que podían haber vivido una vida mas larga, Twillithg abrazo a Adrián y rompió a llorar, lo mismo hizo Pinkie con Lanch, aunque su abrazo era mucho mas fuerte

-Twillithg: (sollozando) Adrián…otra vez he estado a punto de….perderte…si no huviera venido…no se que te hubiera ocurrido…ni quiero imaginármelo…-

-Pinkie Pie: (rompiendo a llorar) porfavor…Lanch…no vuelvas a asustarme…asi…porfavor…-

Lanch y Adrián se quedaron conmovidos con el cariño que les tenían las ponys, y las abrazaron fuertemente

-Adrián: (tranquilizando a Twillithg) tranquila, nunca me ire Twillithg, jamas me ire-

-Lanch: (tranquilizando a Pinkie Pie) shhh, tranquila, jamas me ire-

-Las dos: (entre lagrimas) eres…muy importante para mi…y…y no me perdonaria que te ocurriese algo-

AppleJack y los soldados del S.F se conmovieron con la escena y comprendieron que los ponys eran una espacie increíble, una especie que debían defender a costa incluso de sus propias vidas, AppleJack comprendio desde ese momento que incluso los mas fuertes pueden ser derrotados y decidio expresar sus sentimientos a Fax antes de que fuera tarde, por lo que salio corriendo dejando a los humanos y a sus dos amigas

En Ponyville

Fax y Fli esperaban pacientes y atemorizados su destino que era lo que podia ser librar su ultima batalla, aun no sabían si la expedición de Adrián había tenido éxito o no, pero de repente vieron a la princesa Luna, los dos comandantes y los soldados del S.F hicieron una reverencia a la princesa

-Luna: amigos mios, dejaos de reverencias, he recibido la noticia de que la expedición del humano Adrián a sido un fracaso, han sido masacrados y no se si ha habido supervivientes-

-Fax: rayos, sabia que no debieron haber ido-

-Fli: ¿esta segura que no ha habido supervivientes?-

-Luna: (negando con la cabeza) me temo que no (mirada triste), lo siento-

-Fli: (diciendo un taco) **Ç¡=/&$-

-Fax: (golpeando a Fli) esa boca Fli, y además seguro que habrán supervivientes-

-AppleJack: Y no te equivocas, hay supervivientes-

-Fax: ¿Quiénes son los supervivientes?-

-AppleJack: Adrián, Lanch, y 4 soldados-

-Fli: maldita sea-

-Luna: ¿los demás están muertos?-

-AppleJack: si-

-Fax: ya lloraremos su perdida ahora hay que concentrar se en la defensa de ponyville-

La princesa Luna asintió con la cabeza y se fue a visitar a los supervivientes de la expedición

-AppleJack: (sonrojada) Fax…-

-Fax: (extrañado) dime-

AppleJack no dijo nada mas se abalanzo sobre el humano y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, después del beso Fax asintió con la cabeza

-Fax: (sonrojado) te prometo que estaremos juntos, pero ahora te pido que te pongas a salvo-

AppleJack se marcho, pero esta escena no paso desapercibida para Fli quien se quedo sin articular palabra

-Fax: (viendo la cara de su amigo) jajajjaj, ¿Qué, nunca has visto el amor verdadero?-

-Fli: jajajjjaj, si pero entre humanos no entre…-

-Fax: ¿un humano y un… pony? Ya, no es muy común jeje-

-Fli: ajjajajja-

Bueno chicos aquí el amor se empieza a oler en el aire desde hace unos pocos capítulos, (quien no se haya dado cuenta es que no esta atento a la historia XD), bueno mañana subiré otro capitulo, mientras aprovechare para descansar XD, felices vacaciones mis queridos lectores

-Pinkie Pie: feliz navidad-

-Filplade: jajajjja, no estamos en navidad Pinkie estamos en semana santa-

-Pinkie Pie: ah…jiji pues feliz semana santa y recordad ver algún trono-

-Filplade: jajajajaja-

;)


	12. Chapter 12

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 11: La batalla de Ponyville

Bueno chicos, aquí os traigo el cap11, espero de verdad que os este gustando mi fic y bueno eso es todo por ahora, disfrutad ^^

Adrián y Lanch ya volvieron con los supervivientes de la expedición y con Twillithg y Pinkie Pie, cuando entraron en Ponyville vieron un escenario preparado para la batalla, mirasen por donde mirasen habían soldados humanos y guardias reales por todas partes y también divisaron varias líneas de defensa que contaban con el apoyo de los blindados del S.F, Adrián llego a ver a la princesa Luna encima de un blindado del S.F, Luna admiraba conmovida como humanos y ponys habían unido fuerzas para acabar con la amenaza surgida, Lanch y Adrián se rieron un poco, la princesa Luna se divertia encima del blindado como una potrilla pequeña en un columpio, Luna se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y se puso roja, pero pronto recobro la compostura y se dirigió hacia los dos comandantes, que hicieron una reverencia

-Luna: (con mirada amistosa) levantaos, amigos mios-

Luna se sorprendio mucho al ver que los dos humanos se levantaron y se pusieron firmes haciendo un saludo militar

-Luna: (extrañada) descansen-

Se sorprendio aun mas al ver que los humanos siguieron su orden y relajaron su postura, Adrián no pudo evitar reírse, a lo que siguio Lanch y luego Luna

-Lanch: (entre risas) jajajjjjaj, bueno (recuperando la compostura) ¿Qué quería princesa Luna?-

-Luna: (en tono ya serio) me gustaría saber si descubrieron algo en su expedición-

Luna noto que los dos humanos cambiaron de una expresión de seriedad a una de abatimiento, lo que le dio mucha pena

-Luna: (animándolos) venga, arriba esos animos, ya lloraremos la perdida de esos grandes humanos, ahora necesito saber si descubrieron algo

-Adrián: (en tono serio) negativo, en cuanto nos adentramos en ese oscuro lugar, estuvimos caminando durante mucho tiempo, hasta que encontramos la casa de esa tal Zecora-

-Luna: (preocupada) ¿y?-

-Lanch: (con expresión de tristeza) la encontramos tirada en el suelo con los miembros partidos y…(aguantando las ganas de vomitar)…sus tripas estaban por todo el piso-

-Luna: ( con expresión de horror) por…Celestia…-

-Adrián: (recordando) encontré esto en el piso-

Adrián le entrego a la alicornio un documento escrito en sangre

-Luna: (decidida y apenada) se lo llevare a Celestia, mientras encargaos de la seguridad de Ponyville-

Luna se volvió a sorprender de lo disciplinados que eran los humanos, estos al oir la orden de Luna, hicieron un saludo militar y se fueron corriendo hacia un grupo de soldados, Luna decidió emprender el vuelo de regreso a Canterlot

En Canterlot, en el palacio de las soberanas de Equestria

-Francisco: (preocupado) hay que seguir reforzando las defensas-

-Celestia: pero te recuerdo comandante Francisco, que hay mas ciudades que proteger-

De repente entro un pony con una armadura de color dorado y morada, llevaba un símbolo que indicaba que era el capitán de la guardia real, los comandantes al ver al pony se levantaron y le hicieron un saludo militar, que este les devolvió

-Celestia: (a su capitán) Shining me alegra que hallas vuelto de tu misión-

-Shining Armor: (con mirada seria) recibi las noticias y volvi lo mas rápido que pude con refuerzos-

-Hugo: (al capitán de los ponys) cuantos mas seamos mas garantizaremos la victoria-

-Francisco: (hacia su colega) Fli, te lo vuelvo a decir no sabemos si ganaremos, esta vez el enemigo no es como la O.M.T, son mas poderosos que ellos-

-Celestia: (a los humanos) porfavor caballeros volvamos a lo importante-

-Shining Armor: ( a los humanos) ¿habeis montado líneas de defensa?-

-Francisco: afirmativo, por todo Ponyville-

-Hugo: pero necesitamos reforzarlas, esas criaturas nos superan en numero y se regeneran deprisa-

-Shining Armor: (extrañado) ¿se regeneran?-

-Francisco: (suspirando) el numero de esas criaturas aumenta a un ritmo alarmante y pronto serán demasiadas, como para poder contenerlas-

-Shining Armor: (preocupado) entonces hay que actuar ya-

-Hugo: se paciente, Shining, ahora mismo estamos planeando que podemos hacer-

-Shining Armor: (dando un golpe en la mesa) si no actuamos ahora ellos actuaran, tenemos que atacar,…ya…-

Los comandantes entendieron en seguida a que se referia Shining por lo que cogieron sus DCI (Dispositivos de Comunicación Internacional) para contactar con el General

En Ponyville ya las líneas de defensa estaban colocadas y los ponys civiles habían sido evacuados, los soldados del S.F estaban firmes, esperando su destino, esperando lo que podria ser su ultima batalla, no, no seria su ultima batalla, tenían que ganar si o si, el destino de esos seres estaba en sus manos, los guardias reales se quedaron asombrados, de lo serios que estaban los humanos del S.F, vieron mas asombrados aun como los blindados de los humanos iban avanzando hacia las líneas de defensa y las fuerzas aéreas del S.F iba asegurando los cielos. Tras dos horas de intensa espera, llego un comunicado que los puso a todos de piedra, los francotiradores habían empezado a abrir fuego sobre una columna de esas criaturas que se dirigían galopando rapidísimo hacia Ponyville

-Fax: (aullando a sus hombres) ¡PREPARAOS, YA ESTAN AQUÍ¡-

-Fli: (animando) ¡POR EQUESTRIA Y POR LA HUMANIDAD¡-

-soldados del S.F: ¡POR EQUESTRIA Y POR LA HUMANIDAD¡-

Pronto se divisaron esas criaturas, los soldados del S.F y la guardia real cargaron contra ellas, en nada ya empezó el combate, la guardia real degollaba a las criaturas, mientras recibían fuego de apoyo por parte de algunos soldados del S.F, otros que eran unidades elite lideradas por Adrián y Fli, se lanzaron al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Fax y Hugo se encargaron de las líneas de defensa, las ametralladoras pesadas abrían fuego sobre un ejercito entero de esas cosas, la fuerza aérea de los humanos combatia desde el aire contra algunas de esas criaturas que podían volar, en el campo de batalla, los humanos se mantenían férreos en sus posiciones, aunque cayese un aliado a su lado, seguían avanzando, no retrocedían, se mantenían firmes, los guardias reales hicieron lo mismo, poco a poco iban ganando terreno, las criaturas empezaban a dispersarse, pero se acercaba otra columna de enemigos mas grande que la anterior

-Adrián y Hugo: (aullando con fiereza) ¡CARGUEEEEN¡-

Las tropas del S.F y la guardia real se concentraron en esa columna dejando que la anterior huyera, mientras en el lado oeste del pueblo, Lanch y Francisco, combatían con fiereza cuerpo a cuerpo contra algunas de esas criaturas que habían logrado superar una línea de defensa

-Francisco: (clavando el cuchillo en el cráneo de una de esas criaturas) muere, hijo de *`/&%$"-

Lanch, estaba luchando contra dos de esas cosas, una se lanzo por su espalda, pero la abatio clavándole el cuchillo en el cráneo, la otra fue a por el, pero cayo al suelo muerta cuando Francisco disparo sobre ella con su pistola

-Lanch: (agradecido) gracias, colega-

-Francisco: (con mirada decidida) de nada, amigo mio-

La situación parecía estar controlada en el lado oeste, mientras en un monte apartado del campo de batalla, se encontraban las princesas y las mane 6, las mane 6 miraban asombradas con unos prismáticos como los humanos luchaban codo con codo junto a la guardia real, una criatura apareció sin avisar delante de ellas, pero de repente se escucho un fogonazo y la criatura cayo muerta, todos miraron sorprendidos que el disparo procedia de detrás de la montaña y se asombraron mas aun, cuando vieron una gran columna de blindados del S.F marchando hacia el campo de batalla, encima de uno de los blindados se encontraba Shining Armor, que le guiño el ojo a su hermana Twillithg, mientras en el lado sur, Adrián y Hugo, estaban luchando contra una gran columna de esas cosas, pero eran demasiadas

-Adrián: (viendo como un guardia real caia muerto a su lado) ¡RETROCEDED¡-

Los soldados del S.F al oírlo fueron retrocediendo poco a poco hacia las líneas de defensa

-Adrián: (viendo que las criaturas avanzaban muy deprisa) ¡MANIOBRA BOCA DE LOBO, YAAA¡-

Los guardias reales se sorprendieron cuando los humanos se desplegaron en un gran circulo, las criaturas frenaron en seco, vieron atemorizadas como fueron rodeados por los humanos, que estaban apuntándoles con los lanzacohetes y lanzagranadas

-Adrián: (aullando) ¡FUEGO¡-

Los humanos dispararon toda su artillería sobre el circulo donde estaban atrapadas las criaturas, pronto cuando desaparecio el humo se vio que las criaturas se habían carbonizado

-Hugo: (animado) perfecto-

-Adrián: (aullando) ¡AUN NO SE HA ACABADO, VIENEN MAS¡-

La batalla duro casi todo el dia, hasta que ya no quedaban mas de esas criaturas, había sido una gran victoria, en el bando de los humanos no hubo ninguna baja, solo un hombre que se había herido levemente con un cactus (XD), pero la guardia real , había perdido a 4 valientes ponys, se realizaron los funerales de los valientes caidos en combate, y ya caída la noche, todos fueron a dormir, pero no los humanos, los ponys vieron emocionados, como los humanos incluso teniendo sueño seguían atentos al enemigo, habían ganado la batalla pero no la guerra, esas criaturas volverían y mas feroces que nunca…,

Bueno aquí acaba un sangriento cap11, espero que os este gustando tanto como a mi, espero que estéis disfrutando de mi fic y sin decir nada mas, un gran abrazo y hasta el siguiente cap ;)


	13. Chapter 13

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 12: La unidad Pegaso

Buenas a todos mis queridos lectores, esta semana santa si que os estoy poniendo al quico con tantos caps XD, una cosa que os sigo insistiendo en que pongáis vuestras opiniones y consejos para mi fic, en los reviews, yo es por mejorar el fic y que disfrutéis mas de el, pero como no me poneis nada pue

s supongo que el fic no tiene errores, bueno sin divagar mas aquí esta el cap12

Al dia siguiente todos despertaron y se levantaron, algunos ponys estaban un poco desanimados, pero se sentían seguros bajo la vigilancia de los humanos

En un extremo del pueblo se encontraban Francisco y Hugo

-Francisco: (bostezando) uuuuuuaaaah….-

-Hugo: jeje, no me extraña que tengas sueño, no hemos dormido en toda la noche-

-Francisco: (frotándose los ojos) ¿y como es que tu no tienes sueño?-

Hugo le mostro a Francisco una gran tonelada de granos de café y unas cuantas tazas ya vacías

-Francisco: (sorprendido) ¿por eso tienes ese tic nervioso en la mano?-

-Hugo: ¿Qué tic nervio…? (mirando su mano)…ah…-

-Francisco: ajajjjjaj-

-Hugo: jajajaj-

De repente apareció la princesa Celestia, los dos humanos hicieron un saludo militar y una reverencia a la soberana de equestria

Celestia se sorprendio cuando los dos humanos dijeron una frase que le llego al corazón

-los dos comandantes: honor y gloria a equestria y a la humanidad-

-Celestia: honor y gloria a equestria y a la humanidad-

Los dos humanos le dedicaron una gran sonrisa a la alicornio, esta les devolvió la sonrisa

-Francisco: (con mirada amigable) ¿Qué le trae por aquí, Celestia?-

-Celestia: venia para avisaros que necesito que los comandantes vengáis a Canterlot-

-Hugo: ¿y a que se debe tal honor?-

-Celestia: (con mirada picara) ahora lo sabréis-

Francisco y Hugo avisaron a los demás y pronto partieron hacia Canterlot, nadie sabia que había ocurrido, si eran buenas noticias o malas, los comandantes entraron en la sala de reuniones del palacio (en uno de los cap la describo)

-Luna: (señalando los asientos) porfavor, si sois tan amables-

Los comandantes asintieron con la cabeza y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares

-Fax: ¿a que nos ha traido aquí Celestia?

-Celestia: (con mirada confiada) para proponeros una cosa-

Los comandantes la miraron con curiosidad

-Adrián: ¿y de que se trata?-

-Celestia: vuestro general me dio permiso para poder proponeros formar un grupo de elite bajo mis ordenes-

Los comandantes la miraron asombrados

-Fli: ¿y que grupo de que grupo de elite se trata?-

-Celestia: La Unidad Pegaso-

-Francisco: (pensativo) uuuum…-

-Adrián: ¿y que se supone que haremos en ese cuerpo de elite?-

-Celestia: (con mirada amigable) si entráis en ese cuerpo podréis participar en las misiones reservadas para la guardia real y sereis los protectores de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía (las mane 6)-

El deseo de mas acción se apodero de los comandantes, por lo que los 6 aceptaron

-Celestia: (con mirada decidida) entonces, ya esta echo, bienvenidos al ejercito de equestria-

-Francisco: pero, te aviso Celestia no dejaremos de ser leales al S.F

-Celestia: (entre risitas) jiji, eso ya lo se-

-Fli: ¿eso es todo Celestia?-

-Celestia: (recuperando la compostura) si, ya podeis marcharos-

Los comandantes hicieron una reverencia a la soberana y regresaron a Ponyville

Mientras en la biblioteca de Ponyville

Twillithg se acababa de levantar y se dirigió a la cocina a comer su desayuno mañanero

-Twillithg: ¿Spike esta listo el desayuno?-

Twillithg se dirjio a una cria de dragon que al parecer era su ayudante

-Spike: (dirijiendole una mirada alegre) si, esta todo listo-

-Twillithg: (devolviendole la mirada) gracias, Spike-

Spike iba a contestar, pero de pronto alguien llamo a la puerta, Spike se asusto al ver a un humano con un uniforme de patrulla apuntándole con un arma

-Soldado del S.F: (aullando) ¡AQUÍ ESTAN¡-

-Soldado del S.F: (a su compañero) de acuerdo llevádselos a Celestia-

-Twillithg: (preocupada) ¿Por qué nos apuntáis con esos armas?-

-Soldado del S.F: ¿Qué?... ah perdona, jajajja, no me di cuenta, lo siento-

-Soldado del S.F: (animándolos) tranquilos, jajajja, solo vamos a llevaros ante Celestia, quiere informaros de algo-

-Twillithg: ¿y de que quiere hablarnos?-

-Soldado del S.F: solo nos dijo que te llevaramos ante ella, nada mas-

Todos se dieron cuenta de que Spike seguía traumatizado del susto que se llevo, pero se calmo un poco ante las miradas amistosas de los humanos, cuando Twillithg iba a montar en un buggie del S.F se fijo, en que sus amigos humanos (los comandantes) estaban regresando de Canterlot, iba a saludarles, pero ya el buggie había arrancado, le dio un poco de pena no haberles saludado, pero se animó al recordar que podía saludarles luego, porque ellos no se iban a marchar.

Pasaron 4 horas, hasta que al fin Twillithg pudo volver a Ponyville, la princesa Celestia le había informado de que los comandantes humanos ahora pertenecian a una unidad de elite de la guardia real, y que además eran los protectores de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, le animo aun mas saber, que su protector o guardaespaldas personal era Adrián, el de AppleJack era Fax, el de Rarity era Fli, el de Pinkie era Lanch, el de Fluthershy era Hugo y el de Raimbow Dash era Francisco.

En cuanto entro en Ponyville se dirigió a las casas de sus amigas para informarlas de las noticias

Mientras en otra parte de Ponyville

Lanch y Hugo estaban haciendo la ronda de patrulla

-Lanch: (agobiado) espero que los ponys aprecien todo lo que hacemos por ellos, estas patrullas ya me están dejando agujetas en las piernas-

-Hugo: ya te digo, jeje, yo tengo agujetas hasta en los parpados-

-Lanch: y aun queda 1 hora para acabar la ronda, (suspirando) buuuf-

-Hugo: jeje-

-Lanch: me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás, ahora mismo-

-Hugo: seguramente estarán patrullando como nosotros-

-Lanch: eso espero jajajajajajja-

-Hugo: jajajajjaja-

Y no estaban equivocados, los demás comandantes estaban de ronda, todos menos Adrián y Fax que estaban en el campo de tiro

Adrián estaba disparando con su fusil de asalto (M9) a unos cuantos blancos móviles, mientras Fax estaba barriendo a todos los blancos con su escopeta (MOSVERG)

-Adrián: (disparando) jajajjaja, toma yaaaa-

-Fax: (animado) ¡YUUUJUUUU, TOMA SACO DE HUESOS¡-

-Adrián: (recargando el arma) jajajjaja, no te motives tanto, que vas a agujerear la pared-

-Fax: jeje, espera que coja a *Sevastina* (MK2 un lanzagranadas muy potente)-

Fax cogio a *Sebastina* y lanzo una hondonada de granadas que explotaron dejando a los blancos echos trizas

-Adrián: (entre risas) jajjajajja, menos mal que te dije que te andases con cuidado-

-Fax: jajajajaj-

-AppleJack: hola vaqueros-

-Adrián: hola AppleJack-

-Fax: eeeey terroncito de azúcar (dándole un beso en los labios) ¿Cómo estas?-

-Adrián: (entre risas) jajajajaj, si haceis esas cosas procurad que no sea delante de alguien-

-AppleJack: (sonrojada) tranquilo, no lo haremos-

-Fax: si no miras, parecerá que no lo hacemos, jajjaja-

-Adrián: (con mirada picarona) ya, pero se escucha jajajaj-

-Fax: (cambiando de tema) ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-AppleJack: ¿no puedo visitar a mi machote?-

-Fax: jajajajj, claro que si-

-AppleJack: (recordando) ah , Adrián, Twillithg me pidió que fueras a su biblioteca-

-Adrián: ¿para?-

-AppleJack: para que la escoltes, tiene que ir a hacer un recado muy importante-

-Fax: ¿y cual es ese recado?-

-AppleJack. Tiene que reunirse con la princesa Luna, para (dirijiendose a Adrián) descifrar el documento que encontraste en casa de…(mirada triste) Zecora-

-Fax: (animándola) eh,eh, yo no conocía a esa Zecora, pero estoy seguro de que seria una fantástica cebra y ahora ella esta descansado en paz-

-Adrián: (pensando) eso…espero…-

Adrián partió hacia la casa de Twillithg, ya equipado con su uniforme de combate y sus armas preparadas.

-Adrián: (llamando a la puerta) Twillithg, ya estoy listo, ya podemos partir….¿Twillithg?-

Nadie respondia

-Adrián: (preocupado) uuuum-

Adrián decidió tirar la puerta abajo, pero justo cuando iba a cargar contra la puerta esta se abrió, Spike vio como el humano pasaba corriendo y miro asombrado como este se estrellaba contra una pila de libros

-Adrián: (aturdido por el golpe) ouuuh, (frotándose la cabeza) pues...si..que..habia alguien…jeje-

-Spike: (asustado) ayyy,ayyy, por Celestia, ¿estas bien?-

-Adrián: (frotándose la cabeza) jeje, tranquilo he recibido golpes peores-

-Twillithg: (bajando las escaleras, ya preparada) Spike, ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?-

-Spike: (asustado y preocupado) oh por Celestia, si Twillithg descubre esto se cabreara conmigo-

-Adrián: (levantándose) tranquilo, le dire que me he tropezado con el bordillo de la entrada-

-Spike: (agradecido) gracias-

-Adrián: (guiñándole el ojo) tranquilo, ¿para que están los amigos?-

-Twillithg: (llevándose los cascos a la boca) ayy, ¿estas bien?-

-Adrián: (tranquilizándola) si, solo me tropeze con el bordillo, por suerte Spike me sujeto, pero no pudo soportar mi peso y nos caímos en la pila de libros, jeje-

-Twillithg: (dirijiendo una mirada picarona a Spike) deberías hacer mas deporte-

-Spike: (frotándose la cabeza) jeje-

-Twillithg: (dirijiendo una mirada agradable al humano) por lo que veo estas listo-

-Adrián: mas que listo, jeje-

-Twillithg: pues, partamos tenemos mucho que recorrer-

Antes de que Adrián pudiese salir Spike le agarro de la manga

-Spike. (susurrándole) oye, gracias tio me has librado de una buena, jeje-

-Adrián: jajajaj, tranquilo, pero intenta no meterte en problemas mientras este fuera-

-Spike: jajajja, venga vete que Twillithg esta esperándote-

-Adrián: adiós-

-Spike: (gritándoles) ¡BUEN VIAJE¡

Bueno aquí acaba un capitulo de mi fic, y mañana empezare otro y intentare subirlo XD, bueno hasta el siguiente fic, no me esperéis levantados XDDD.


	14. Chapter 14

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 13: Peligros en las Sombras

Bueno chicos, aquí os presento el cap 13 de mi fic, y sintiéndolo mucho ya esta aquí mayo, pero no os preocupéis, seguramente seguire con el periodo pero a lo mejor en vez de 2 cap subiré 1, ¿Quién sabe? XD, venga espero que disfrutéis el cap.

Spike se había despedido de la pareja, estos también se despidieron

-Adrián: ¿y donde queda ese sitio?-

-Twillithg: es un sitio que muy pocos conocen, se encuentra en una cueva del bosque everfree-

Adrián al escuchar el nombre everfree se paro en seco

-Twillithg: (preocupada)…Adrián…-

-Adrián: (con mirada alegre) jajajjaj, tranquila, ahora se porque querias una escolta, (golpeándose el pecho con el puño) tranquila, estas segura bajo mi protección-

-Twillithg: (con mirada relajada) jeje, por eso quería que me acompañases-

-Adrián: (mirando el sol) venga, será mejor que sigamos o tendremos que acampar-

-Twillithg: (mirando el sol) me parece que tendremos que acampar, pero vamos a darnos prisa-

Adrián y Twillithg corrieron, (en el caso de Twillithg seria galopar XD), todo lo deprisa que pudieron, pero la noche se apodero del paisaje

-Twillithg: (furiosa) ARG, justo cuando estábamos cerca, del bosque, y encima no he traido nada para acampar-

-Adrián: (mirada picara) jajajja, por suerte soy previsor y traje lo necesario para acampar-

-Twillithg: (fijándose en la mochila de Adrián) que bien,…pero…solo tienes una tienda-

-Adrián: jajajja, tu dormiras en ella, yo me quedare haciendo guardia-

-Twillithg: (sorprendida) pero…si no dormiste en toda la noche-

-Adrián: (golpeándose el pecho con el puño) tranquila, soportare otra noche-

-Twillithg: (preocupada) creo, que será mejor que duermas y yo vigilare-

-Adrián: no, en serio estoy…bi…en…-

Adrián se cayo al suelo dormido, aparentemente no tenia sueño, pero como acaba de ocurrir, si tenia, y mucho, Twillithg lo arrastro con su magia y lo acostó

-Twillithg: (acariciando la cara del humano) que mono esta cuando duerme…-

Twillithg salio de la tienda y se puso a leer un libro, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Ya pasaron 4 horas y Twillithg tenia mucho sueño, ya no podía controlar sus ojos, se iba a caer redonda al suelo, pero algo la sujeto, noto una cálida extremidad que la levanto y la llevo a la tienda y la arropo en la tienda de dormir, también escucho una voz

-Adrián: gracias, pero ya sigo yo, tu ahora descansa-

Twillithg quería decir algo pero no pudo, estaba demasiado cansada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, un rayo deslumbrante del sol la ilumino, Twillithg salio de la tienda y se encontró al humano cocinando algo que olia muy bien

-Twillithg: (hambrienta) ¿Qué estas cocinando?-

-Adrián: (dirijiendole una mirada satisfecha) estoy cocinando piezas que pesque durante la noche-

Twillithg se fijo que eran dos anchoas

-Twillithg: que raro…por aquí no son muy comunes-

-Adrián: (afirmando con la cabeza) lo se, por eso camine un poco hasta un rio y allí las pesque-

Ah Twillithg le rugió de repente el estomagó, Adrián se rio pero a el también le rugió el estomagó por lo que Twillithg también se rio-

-Adrián: (sonrojado) jeje, al parecer yo también tengo hambre-

-Twillithg: jeje, ya se nota-

Adrián saco del fuego las dos anchoas y se le puso una a Twillithg en un plato, los dos devoraron las anchoas y ya satisfechos, recogieron las cosas y siguieron el camino,

Adrián se fascino del paisaje que veía, a su derecha una gran cascada cristalina, un rio donde veía peces saltando, y a su izquierda una pradera con algunos conejos y otros animales, estuvieron caminando durante 2 horas, hasta que llegaron a su destino, el bosque…everfree.

-Adrián: (preparando el arma) no te separes de mi en ningún momento-

-Twillithg: (mirada picara) ¿acaso sabes el camino?-

-Adrián: ouh…jeje…-

-Twillithg: jijiji, venga sígueme-

Adrián y Twillithg entraron en el bosque, Adrián iba todo el rato atento a cualquier sonido, en cambio Twillithg estaba muy tranquila, pero Adrián iba en tensión, tenia malos recuerdos de ese sitio, sin previo aviso apareció una criatura de las sombras delante de ellos, Twillithg grito de pánico, pero se mantuvo firme y lanzo un hechizo contra ella, esta lo esquivo y le dio una coz a Twillithg que salio disparada, pero Adrián la sujeto, se fijo en que Twillithg estaba incosciente

-Adrián: (dirigiendo una mirada de odio a la criatura) ¡TE VA A COSTAR CARO¡-

-Criatura de las sombras: (gruñendo) SSSSHHH-

Adrián disparo contra la criatura pero esta esquivaba los tiros ágilmente, justo cuando ya estaba cerca de Adrián este le propino una patada, pero desafortunadamente para el humano esta lo esquivo y le pego una coz que le tiro al suelo, la criatura salto lista para rematarlo, pero Adrián se levanto rápido y cogió su cuchillo, se lo clavo en su pata delantera izquierda, la criatura aullo de dolor, Adrián le pego un puñetazo que la envio contra un árbol, pero esta se giro en el aire y se apoyo en el árbol para impulsarse y le pego una coz a Adrián que le hizo sangre en la boca, Adrián giro sin control en el aire y se estrello contra un árbol,la criatura abrió la boca enseñando los colmillos como cuchillas, se abalanzo contra el humano pero este la sujeto, Adrián estaba intentando evitar que la criatura le mordiese, pero esta le dio un cabezazo, y le propinó una coz en su estomago, Adrián vomito su almuerzo

-Adrián: (sangrando) vaya…asi que es esa la pinta que tiene la comida en el estomago…jejeje…-

La criatura le iba a propinar otra coz, pero Adrián la evito y le clavo el cuchillo en el abdomen y le realizo una llave que la dejo en el suelo, Adrián le iba a aplastar la cara, pero otra criatura salto detrás suya golpeándole el costado, la otra se levanto y le golpeo otra vez la cara, la criatura estaba golpeando repetidamente a Adrián,este bloqueaba los golpes, pero la otra le mordio el brazo, provocándole que le sangrara

-Adrián: (aullando de dolor) ¡AAAAAAH¡, HIJO DE *%$%-

Adrián remato a la criatura clavándole el cuchillo en el cráneo, esta cayo al suelo muerta, la otra aprovecho y golpeo al humano, este ya no podía aguantar mas, había recibido demasiados golpes, cayo al suelo totalmente herido, se encontraba muy cansado, sin fuerzas, se fijo en la hemorragia de su brazo, de repente escucho una voz familiar

-Twillithg: (gritando) ¡NOOO¡-

Twillithg lanzo una rayo morado contra la criatura, que la desintegró, pero vino otra, que se disponía a atacar a la pony, pero se desintegro cuando un rayo la toco, el rayo procedia de la princesa Luna

-Luna: (calmada) menos mal , llegue a tiempo-

-Twillithg: (asustada) Luna,…Adrián esta herido-

Las dos ponys se acercaron al humano herido, las dos se espantaron al ver sus multiples heridas y su hemorragia

-Adrián: (débil) estas…bien…jeje…-

-Twillithg: (traumatizada) si, pero tu no-

-Luna: (lanzando un hechizo contra el humano) se repondra en seguida, solo necesito tiempo-

Pero Adrián empezaba a cerrar los ojos, había perdido mucha sangre, Adrián ya no escuchaba nada, solo quería dormir un poco

-Adrián: (pensando) solo…un…poco…-

Al despertarse se encontraba en una habitación de piedra, en una cama, tenia vendado el brazo, y sus heridas, le dolia el brazo un poco, pero no mucho, se fijo conmovido que su querida amiga, Twillithg, estaba a su lado dormida, le conmovio ver que estaba echada en su pecho, Adrián acaricio a la pony, y la puso bien en la silla, Adrián se levanto, cogio sus armas y salio de la habitación, se encontró fuera a Luna, que al ver al humano de pie, se acerco a el

-Luna: (con mirada de preocupación) ¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Adrián: (mirándose el brazo) me duele un poco, pero solo será temporal-

-Luna: (suspirando) menos mal, Twillithg estaba preocupadísima-

-Adrián: lo se, estaba recostada en mi pecho,(mirada triste) la pobre , tenia los ojos vidriosos-

-Luna: Twillithg había llorado mucho al verte incosciente-

-Adrián: (suspirando) buuuf, tendre que dejar las aventuras en este bosque por un tiempo-

-Luna: tranquilo, estamos fuera de el-

-Adrián: ah, jeje, pues mejor-

-Luna: (cambiando de tema) he descifrado el documento-

-Adrián: (con mirada de curiosidad) ¿y que dice?-

Luna invoco el documento y se lo dio al humano, este empezó a leerlo

*Una noche despertaremos y aclamaremos venganza, nos confinaste a las llamas del eterno sufrimiento, ahora nos toca haceros sufrir a vosotros, Zecora tu seras la primera que sufrirá nuestro dolor*

Adrián miro a Luna con mirada seria

-Adrián: ¿es todo?-

-Luna: me temo, que solo pude descifrar eso, el resto esta escrito en un lenguaje que no conozco-

-Adrián: (preocupado) se acercan tiempos oscuros…-

Bueno chicos aquí acaba el cap 13, y Adrián esta en lo cierto se acercan tiempos oscuros, los humanos y los ponys tendrán que prepararse para la batalla de sus vidas XD, bueno espero que os haya gustado, hasta el siguiente cap


	15. Chapter 15

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 14: Un día con mi humano

EEEEY ¿Qué tal?, yo muy bien XD, antes de que leáis este cap quiero pediros disculpas por no haber subido algún cap la semana anterior, me fastidie el dedo jugando al baloncesto XD, y bueno también dar las gracias y un gran abrazo a las personas que han dejado sus reviews que me anima saber que quereis mas cap, y venga mejor me callo ya que si no, no paro XD, UN BESAZO Y DISFRUTAD DEL CAP

Adrián y Luna se fijaron que Twilight se había despertado, esta corrió y abrazo al humano

-Adrián: (conmovido)…Twilight…-

-Twilight: (poniendo un casco en la boca de Adrián) shhh, me alegro que estes bien (abraza a Adrián muy fuerte)-

-Adrián: (acariciando la crin de la yegua)…gracias…eres una buena amiga…-

-Luna: (carraspeando) EJEM-

Adrián y Twilight se levantaron sonrojados, Luna a ver esto no pudo evitar reírse

-Luna: jajjajjaa-

-Adrián: jajjajaja-

-Twilight: (sonrojada) jeje-

-Luna: (con mirada seria) será mejor que volváis a Ponyville estarán procupados-

-Adrián: cierto, venga volvamos, y gracias por todo Luna-

-Twilight: gracias princesa-

-Luna: gracias a vosotros por defender a nuestra especie con tanta pasión-

-Adrián: (haciendo un saludo militar) honor y gloria a Equestria y a la humanidad-

Adrián y Twilight ya retomaron el camino de vuelta y en unas pocas horas ya estaban en Ponyville

-Adrián: (haciendo un saludo militar) si me necesitas para algo mas, (guiñándole el ojo) no dudes en avisarme-

-Twilight: (sonrojada) gracias, pero mejor será que reposes, esa herida no desaparecerá en un dia-

-Adrián: (con mirada alegre) tranquila, es como una cicatriz de batalla, jajajja-

-Twilight: jajajja-

Adrián se despidió de Twilight y volvió a la base del S.F

Mientras en casa de Rarity

Rarity estaba terminando un vestido con la ayuda de su hermana SweetieBelle, de repente sono la campana de la entrada

-Rarity: (dirijiendose a su hermana) Sweeti anda cariño mira a ver quien es-

-SweetieBelle: (molesta) no me llames Sweeti-

SweetieBelle se sorprendió al ver que era Fli el que había entrado a la tienda

-SweetieBelle: (animada) hola, ¿Qué te trea por aquí?-

-Fli: (dirijiendole una mirada agradable) hola, me gustaría saber si tu hermana esta aquí-

-SweetieBelle: (mirada pícara) vaya, ¿y para que quieres verla?, pillin-

-Fli: jjajajja, solo para decirle una cosa-

-SweetieBelle: claro

Rarity al oir que la llamaban se dirigió hacia el mostrador, se puso roja al ver a Fli

-Rarity: (sonrojada)…hola…-

-Fli: (sonrojado)…hola…-

-SweetieBelle. (con mirada pícara) mejor, os dejo solos tortolitos-

-Rarity: (mosqueada) Sweeti, no empiezes-

-SweetiBelle: (molesta) no me llames eso-

-Fli: jajajjaja, venga chicas no se peleen-

-SweetieBelle: (con mirada pícara) oye, Fli Rarity quería decirte algo-

SweetieBelle después de decir salió galopando del mostrador y se fue galopando a su habitación, Rarity y Fli se quedaron en silencio, aunque Rarity estaba muy pero que muy sonrojada

-Fli: (extrañado) ¿y que es eso que querias decirme?-

-Rarity: (sonrojadisima)…pues…pues-

-Fli: (extrañado) venga, no pasa nada, puedes decírmelo princesa-

-Rarity: (sonrojada aun mas por el comentario de Fli)…pues…pues..si…querias…que …saliésemos…a tomar algo…-

-Fli: (asombrado) ¿en plan…cita?-

-Rarity: (sonrojada)…si…-

Fli le dio de repente sin avisar un beso en los labios a Rarity, esta se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar (pues que rápido sin quedar ni nada ¿verdad? XD)

-Fli: (besando a Rarity) también me gustas-

-Rarity: (alegre) ¿de verdad?-

-Fli: si-

Rarity y Fli estuvieron besándose por un buen rato (a si que mejor vamos a otro sitio XD) mientras dos hermanos estaban con dos yeguas en una pradera, Twilight y Raimbow miraban con Francisco y Adrián les ensañaban algunos movimientos de combate

-Francisco: (agarrando por el cuello a Adrián) y asi, es como se inutiliza a un enemigo-

-Adrián: (desaciendose del agarre) y asi, es como te doi una paliza-

Adrián dio una voltereta en el aire y le puso la zancadilla a su hermano, pero este la esquivo saltando a unos de sus flancos, este se impulso en el suelo y cargo contra su hermano, tirándolo al suelo

-Francisco: (decidido) jajajja, y asi es como te vuelvo a atrapar-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajjaja, que buena Fran-

-Twilight: (animando) ¡venga Adrián tu puedes¡-

-Adrián: jajajja, tranquila lo tengo controlado, (desaciendose otra vez del agarre de su hermano y propinándole un rodillazo en la rodilla)-

-Francisco: jajjaj, oye un *durmiente* no vale-

-Adrián: tarde, jajja-

Adrián salto en el aire y con sus piernas agarro del cuello a su hermano, pero este rodo en el suelo y le solto una patada en el abdomen, Adrián giro en el aire y salto por encima de el y le dio un cachetazo en el culo a su hermano

-Francisco: (dolorido) ¡AY, OYE¡-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajajjja-

-Twilight: jajajjaja-

-Adrián: jajajja, eso por fastidiarme el cuello-

-Francisco: (relajándose) mejor lo dejamos por hoy que si no tu te quedaras sin cueloo y yo sin culo, jajajjjja-

-Adrián: mejor, jajajjaja-

Francisco se sento al lado de Raimbow y Adrián al lado de Twilight

-Twilight: (acomodándose en el costado de Adrián) lucháis muy bien-

-Francisco: (fijándose como Raimbow se acomoda en su costado) pues eso solo es para los reclutas-

-Raimbow Dash: (sorprendida) ¿es que acaso, hay técnicas de combate mas avanzadas?-

-Adrián: muchas mas, pero son alto secreto jeje-

-Raimbow Dash: (levantándose) pues yo tengo las mias, jeje-

Raimbow se levanto y en un decir jesus despego y empezó a hacer épicas piruetas en el aire, dejando a todos los presentes sin palabra alguna, tras 20 minutos de intenso asombro Raimbow bajo

-Raimbow Dash: jajajja, ¿Qué tal?-

-Francisco: (asombrado) ¡INCREIBLE¡-

-Twilight: ha estado muy bien-

-Adrián: sin palabras, pero ha sido épico-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajajjja, gracias-

Raimbow se volvió a acomodar en el costado del humano, y les dedico una agradable sonrisa, Francisco no dudo en devolvérsela

-Twilight: (a Adrián) oye, te apetece que hagamos algo mas-

-Adrián: pues, si estaría bien-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajja, ¿Qué sois novios ya, o que?-

Adrián y Twilight se sonrojaron, y le dieron una colleja a Raimbow

-Raimbow Dash: (frotándose la cabeza) ay, jajajja-

-Francisco: jajajajj-

-Adrián: (mirando al cielo) que despejado esta hoy-

-Twilight: eso es buena señal-

De repente apareció Luna, por la cara de pánico que tenia todos se fijaron que no traía buenas noticias

-Adrián: (preocupado) ¿ocurre algo Luna?-

-Luna: (asustada) descifre el resto del documento-

-Francisco: (preocupado) ¿y que dice?-

Luna le entrego la traducción del resto del documento

-Twilight: (horrorizada)…por Celestia…-

*…esta vez nadie nos detendrá, resurgiremos con nuestro amo y señor, el Rey Sombra, huid mientras podáis ratas, pero os aniquilaremos*

-Adrián: (a su hermano) ¿preparado?-

-Francisco: nunca esta mal hacer una expedición-

Bueno aquí acaba este capitulo, esoeri que os haya gustado, el siguiente lo intentare subir el domingo, y quien sabe a lo mejor habrá sorpresa ;) , HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, OS FLIPEOOOO LUEGO CHAO CHAO (XD)


	16. Chapter 16

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 15: un enemigo fuerte

EEEEEEEEUUUUUYYYYEEEEOOO aquí estoy otra vez y os traigo conmigo el cap 15, XD, la sorpresa no la revelare hasta el domingo, a si que sorry XD os dejo con la intriga, bueno os dejo leyendo, nos vemos al final del cap ;)

Francisco ya se encontraba en la base preparándose para un expedición junto con Fax

-Fax: (recordando) la ultima expedición que fue a ese sitio acabo por ser masacrada-

-Francisco: (con tono serio) lo se, pero tenemos que descubrir mas de ese sitio-

-Fax: ya, pero que vayamos tu y yo solamente, es muy peligroso-

-Francisco: (preparando su arma) no tenemos mas remedio-

De repente entro en la sala el sargento Díaz

-Díaz: (haciendo un saludo militar) comandantes, os requieren en la sala de reuniones-

-Francisco: (devolviéndole el saludo) vamos de inmediato-

Francisco y Fax se dirigieron a una sala muy grande, en las paredes habían muchas pantallas, en el centro una gran mesa con un mapa holográfico de equestria (si lo humanos estamos avanzados tecnológicamente en estas cosas XD), Francisco y Fax se sentaron en las sillas

-General: (con mirada seria) caballeros, como sabran Luna descifro el resto del documento y lo que ponía no era nada bueno-

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿Quién será ese rey sombra?-

-General: (dirigiéndose a Adrián) veras mi querido comandante-jefe, según Celestia el rey sombra fue un tirano que gobernó en el imperio de cristal por un tiempo, aniquilo especies enteras, pero su reinado cayo cuando Celestia se enfrento a el, desde entonces es Candace quien gobierna-

-Fli: y al parecer a resurgido de sus cenizas, para retomar su trono-

-General: exacto-

-Fax: señor, no quiero ser grosero, pero a le pido que vaya al grano-

-General: de acuerdo, verán Celestia me pidió que la Unidad Pegaso haga su primera misión-

Todos los comandantes se sorprendieron

-Adrián: pero, señor, tenemos que hacer preparativos, y Francisco y Fax tienen que realizar su expedición-

-General: tendrá que esperar, Celestia dice que es un asunto de código rojo, a si que ya saben vayan rápidamente al imperio de Cristal-

-Hugo: ¿no será a Canterlot?-

-General: no, esta vez ella se encuentra en el imperio de Cristal, (con tono serio) ¡vamos¡-

-los comandantes: (con tono decidido) ¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR¡-

Todos los comandantes subieron a los Jeeps del S.F (vehículos que llevan el símbolo de los continentes europeo y americano, llevan equipados en el techo una torreta automática y un lanzamisiles de alcance medio) pronto ya se encontraban en el imperio de Cristal, se dirigieron corriendo a la plaza, allí se encontraron con las guardias del imperio de Cristal que los condijeron al palacio

-Fli: (a Adrián) ya se porque se llama imperio de Cristal, todos los edificios son de cristal-

-Adrián: jajajja, te diste cuenta un poco tarde amigo mio-

-Fli: jajajjaja-

Los comandantes entraron en la sala de reuniones del castillo, se encontraron allí a Luna, Celestia, Candace y a Shining armor junto con las mane 6, las mane guiñaron los ojos a sus amigos, estos se pusieron rojos por un momento, pero se recuperaron en seguida

-Adrián: ¿ a que nos trae aquí mi princesa?-

-Candace: humano, os requerimos porque el rey sombra tiene planeado atacar el imperio de Cristal y queremos que junto con mi guardia defendáis mi reino-

-Fax: ¿hay líneas de defensa montadas?-

-Shining armor: por todos sitios-

-Adrián: ¿Por qué no quiere que el S.F intervenga directamente?-

-Shining armor: (susurrándole) aun no ha cogido confianza en vosotros-

-Adrián: ah-

-Celestia: comandantes, poneos estas armaduras-

Celestia les mostro unas armaduras doradas con un símbolo en forma de pegaso

-Fax: no gracias, estamos mejor con nuestros uniformes-

-Luna: (autoritaria) son vuestros uniformes de la unidad pegaso, ¡poneoslos¡-

Los comandantes cogieron rápidamente las armaduras y se las equiparon encima de su uniforme de combate, Celestia les entrego a cada uno una gran espada

-Fli: ¿también es reglamentario llevar esta espada?-

-Luna: si-

-Fax: (blandiendo la espada) jejeje-

Los humanos se fijaron que las mane 6 tambien llevaban armaduras como las suyas

-Adrián: (a Twilight) ¿tambien luchareis?-

-Twilight: si, queremos tener experiencia en el combate-

-Raimbow Dash: (haciendo una voltereta en el aire) porque queremos luchar tan bien como vosotros-

-Hugo: pues bienvenidos a la Unidad Pegaso-

Las mane 6 dirigieron miradas alegres a sus amados comandantes, estos les devolvieron las miradas de la misma forma

-Celestia: Unidad Pegaso, partid os requieren ya-

-Shining: seguidme-

Shining los llevo junto a las mane 6 a una sala, donde había multiples mapas, Shining se quedo con Adrián realizando las estrategias mientras los demás disfrutaban de un pequeño stop

-Adrián: entonces, ¿nos dirijiremos por el callejón?-

-Shining: (afirmando con la cabeza) exacto, una vez paseis por hay estares slos y expuestos al enemigo, pero confio en que saldréis bien-

-Adrián: entonces ya esta decidido-

-Shining: oye, una cosa-

-Adrián: dime-

-Shining: te pido que protejas a mi hermana-

-Adrián: (guiñándole el ojo) tranquilo, sacrificare mi propia vida si es necesario-

-Shining: esta bien, pero procura volver vivo, mi hermana no se lo perdonaría-

-Adrián: (mirando a Twilight)…ya…-

-Shining: venga, ¡en marcha¡-

La unidad pegaso partio al campo de batalla, se fijaron en el escenario, fuera de las murallas de la ciudad se apreciaba perfectamente como los guardias reales luchaban encarnizadamente con las criaturas de las sombras

-AppleJack: (a Adrián) y…,¿Cuál es el plan?-

-Adrián: coger al rey sombra por la espalda-

-Fax: eso si es usar la cabeza, jajajja-

-Fli: shhh, silencio, estad atentos a cualquier sonido-

La unidad pegaso ya se encontraba en el callejón

-Adrián: (parando a la columna) recordad, una vez fuera estamos solos, a si que antentos-

Adrián se fijo que las mane 6 sacaban sus espadas listas para el combate, incluso Fluthershy tenia ganas de combatir por falso que suene, la tropa atravesó el callejón y durante un rato no tuvieron contacto directo con el enemigo, ya se encontraban justo detrás de las líneas enemigas

-Francisco: (señalando al frente) ¡ALLI¡-

Todos apreciaron el ejercito enemigo y también una especie de trono donde estaba su mortal enemigo el rey sombra, pero para su sorpresa este se teletransporto al lado de Fli lanzándole un hechizo que le dejo aturdido, la tropa se sorpendio ante esto, Adrián cargo contra el rey sombra pero este le clavo una daga en el hombro

-Adrián: (gritando de dolor) ¡AAAAAH¡-

-Francisco: ¡Adrián¡, (dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a su enemigo) ¡CANALLA, PAGARAS ESTA OFENSA¡-

El rey sombra sonrio maliciosamente y rápido como un rayo le clavo a Francisco una daga en la pierna

-Francisco: (cayendo al suelo) ¡AAAAAH¡-

-Fax: (desenfundando su espada) ¡HIJO DE &%$$¡-

Fax le clavo la espada al rey sombra pero este no se inmuto, rompió la espada y le pego una coz a Fax que lo lanzo por los aires, Lanch y Hugo empezaron a luchar contra dos criaturas que les emboscaron por la espalda, mientras las mane 6 estaban siendo atacadas por 8 mas de esas cosas, mientras Adrián y Francisco se levantaron con difilcultad y se quitaron las dagas, desenfundaron sus espadas y cargaron contra el rey sombra, Adrián bloqueo con su espada un ataque del rey sombra, mientras Francisco le clavo la suya en la cabeza, pero siguio sin inmutarse y le dirigio una sonrisa escalofriante a los dos humanos, este preparon un hechizo y lo lanzo contra los comandantes, las mane 6 se quedaron traumatizadas cuando el hechizo golpeo a los comandantes y les dejaban tirados en el suelo, de rpeente se levantaron pero con cara sombría

-Rey Sombra: (con mirada maligna) matadlas-

-Comandantes: si…mi…amo…-

-Mane 6:...por celestia…-

Bueno aquí acaba un extraño cap 15, ¿Qué ha hecho el rey sombra?,¿controla a los comandantes?, ¿tendran las mane 6 que luchar contra sus amados comandantes?, ¿recuperaran el control de sus cuerpos?, ¿ganaran?, todas vuestras preguntas se respondaran mañana, hasta entonces pidamos a Celestia que no les pase nada…

YYYY UUUN BESAZO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO XD


	17. Chapter 17

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 16: la magia de el…¿amor?

BUUUUUEEEEENOOOO como siempre traigo un nuevo y emocionante cap para vosotros mis queridos lectores, ahora si no recordáis mal los comandantes en el cap anterior estaban controlados por el rey sombra, ¿lograran recuperar el control de sus cuerpos?, para saberlo teneis que seguir leyendo XD, disfrutad ;), (la sorpresa la revelo al final del cap)

Las mane 6 miraban traumatizadas como los comandantes cargaban contra ellas

-Twilight: (esquivando un ataque de Adrián) ¡Adrián tienes que recuperar el sentido, no somos tus enemigas¡-

-Raimbow Dash: (bloqueando un ataque de Francisco) ¡Francisco, reacciona, este no eres tu¡-

-Pinkie Pie: (saltando sobre la cabeza de Lanch), ¡Reaccionaaaaaa¡-

-AppleJack: (cargando contra Fax) ¡panecillo de algodón, responde¡-

-Rarity: (siendo golpeada por Fli) ¡Mi pelo¡, (dándole un tortazo a Fli en la cara), ¡DESPIERTA¡-

-Fluthershy: (esquivando los ataques de Hugo) …um…um…despierta, porfi…-

Pero los comandantes no respondían sus caras seguían siendo sombrías y no paraban de lanzar golpes a las mane 6, Raimbow Dash esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de Francisco, pero este la agarro de sus alas y la estrello contra un árbol, Raimbow estaba aturdida del fuerte golpe, al volver en si se encontró con que Francisco la tenia justo en la mira del cañon de su pistola

-Raimbow Dash: (llorando)…porfavor…-

Francisco al verla llorando empezó a retorcerse y Raimbow noto que empezó a hablar

-Francisco: (intentando apartar la pistola) ¡NO…SAL DE MI…JAMAS LO HARE…¡-

Las demás también se sorprendieron cuando los demás comandantes se empezaron a retorcer igual que Francisco

-Adrián: (golpeándose la cara) ¡SAL DE MI…NO MATARE A MI MEJOR AMIGA¡-

-Fax: (con las manos en la cabeza) ¡HIJO DE &%%$ NO MATARE A MI TERRONCITO DE AZUCAAAAAAR¡-

-Fli: (evitando que quien le controlaba le clavara su cuchillo en el hombro) ¡NOOOO…SAL DE MIII¡-

-Lanch: (golpeándose la cara) ¡SAL¡-

-Hugo: (retorciéndose en el suelo) ¡AAAAAAH¡-

Las mane 6 miraron con odio al rey Sombra y blandieron sus espadas y cargaron contra el

-rey Sombra: (con mirada retadora) jajajajajjajaja, intentadlo si podeis no lograreis nada, solo que vuestros *novios* sufran mas-

Las mane 6 pararon en seco al ver que cada vez que le clavaban sus espadas al rey Sombra les dolia a los humanos no a el

-AppleJack: (con mirada de odio) rata…asquerosa…-

-rey Sombra: (riendo malociosamente) jajajajjaja, si quereis que no sufran teneis que darme el poder de los elementos de la armonía-

Las mane 6 se paralizaron al oir esto

-Twilight: (traumatizada) lo tenias todo preparado…rata asquerosa-

-rey Sombra: jajajjjja, no teneis mucho tiempo-

Las mane 6 vieron perfectamente como sus amados humanos luchaban por volver en si, pero a cambio de un gran sufrimiento, Adrián logro levantarse pero el rey sombra le solto una coz que hizo que cayera al suelo malherido, Fli no pudo evitarlo y se clavo el cuchillo en su hombro

-Fli: (grito de dolor) ¡AAAAAAAAH¡-

-Twilight: (llorando al ver a Adrián tan mal) porfavor…para…-

-Rey Sombra: jajajjajajja, eso llorad eso me alimenta-

De repente el Rey Sombra fue golpeado por un rayo de luz, procedia de las princesa Celestia

-Rey Sombra: (dirijiendo una mirada de odio a la princesa) ¡TU¡-

-Celestia: (con voz autoritaria) Deja ha estos humanos en paz Ex-rey Sombra-

-Rey Sombra: (gritando de rabia) ¡COMO TE ATREVES, COMANDANTES OBECEDME, ACABAD CON ESTA RATA¡-

-Comandantes: ¡SI SEÑOR¡-

Los comandantes empezaron a disparar sobre Celestia provocando que cayese malherida al suelo

-Celestia: (apuntada por las armas de los comandantes) aaaah…-

-Raimbow Dash: (sujetando a Francisco) ¡NOOOO¡-

Las mane 6 sujetaron a los comandantes, pero Twilight no pudo sujetar a Adrián, este se acerco con una mirada de ira a Celestia, Celestia cerro los ojos esperando su muerte, pero no noto nada, al abrirlos vio como el comandante le dirigía una sonrisa amistosa

-Adrián: (decidido) puede que nos controlen, pero te juramos lealtad y los comandantes no son traicioneros-

-Fax: (golpeando al Rey Sombra) cucu, ¡SORPRESA¡-

El Rey Sombra cayo al suelo, pero este dirigió una mirada de odio a los comandantes

-Rey Sombra: (preparando un hechizo de teletransportación) pronto sabréis que bando es el bueno-

El rey Sombra se marcho dejando a sus secuaces a merced de los ponys, pronto fueron masacrados, pero ocurria algo en los comandantes, algo oscuro…, Celestia noto que los comandantes empezaban a tener dolor de cabeza

-Celestia: ¿estais bien?-

-Hugo: (frotándose la cabeza) tranquila…no es…nada-

Pero Lanch cayo al suelo, le siguió también Fax y Fli

-Shining:...por celestia…-

Adrián empezó a retorcerse y también su hermano, Hugo era el único que al parecer se encontraba bien, Las mane 6 corrieron preocupadas y a la vez asustadas a los comandantes, los guardias reales sacaron sus espadas al ver que los comandantes (menos Hugo) se levantaban con los ojos rojos y desenfundando sus espadas

-Guardia Real: (gritando) ¡SIGUEN SIENDO CONTROLADOS POR EL REY SOMBRA¡-

-Shining: ¡DEFENDED A LAS PRINCESAS¡-

Los comandantes cargaron con un odio enorme, destrozaron a los guardias reales, y Adrián se enfrentaba a Shining, Shining paraba los golpes de Adrián y le devolvía los golpes , pero Adrián era mas rápido, Shining salio volando hacia una pared cuando Francisco le piyo por detrás golpeándole, quedo aturdido, Adrián y Francisco se dirigieron a Candance blandiendo sus espadas, pero pararon en seco al ser abrazados por Raimbow Dash y Twilight, sus ojos pasaron de rojos a los normales

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿Qué…que ha pasado?-

-Francisco: (viendo como Raimbow Dash le abraza) creo que la magia de la armonía nos ha salvado-

-Adrián: (acariciando la crin de Twiligth) Gracias…-

-Twilight: (dirigiéndole una mirada seductora) me debes una-

-Guardia Real: no quería interrumpir vuestro momento pero aun quedan tres-

Pero eso no supuso ningún problema los tres que quedaban fueron también abrazados por las mane 6 y se recuperaron en seguida

-Fli: (viendo que Rarity le abrazaba) gracias…amor-

-Rarity: (besando a Fli) no es nada cariño-

-AppleJack: (besando a Fax) me alegra que vuelvas a ser el mismo hombretón-

-Fax: (besando a AppleJack) gracias-

-Pinkie Pie: (dirigiendole una sonrisa a Lanch) y bien, ¿que se dice?-

-Lanch: jajajjajja, (dándole un beso a Pinkie Pie) gracias-

Pinkie se puso roja por el beso de Lanch, pero al momento se lanzo sobre Lnach y le beso en los labios

-Francisco: (viendo la escena) beeeej, que asco-

-Raimbow Dash: (dirigiéndole una mirada seductora) ven aquí machote, (besando a Francisco)-

-Francisco: (impresionado) ¿de verdad?-

-Raimbow Dash: me extraña que no te dieses cuenta-

-Francicco: (besando a Raimbow) si pero acabe dándome cuenta-

-Adrián: (viendo la escena) que asco, joder-

Adrián noto que Twilight le tocaba el brazo

-Adrián: di…-

Se vio interrumpido cuando Twilight le dio un beso apasional en los labios (¿en serio?, que pronto XD)

-Adrián: (confuso) ¿Qué…ha pasado?-

-Twilight: (mirada seductora) ven…aquí-

Bueno chicos XD un capitulo lleno de mucho amor acaba aquí, Y AHORA LO QUE TODOS QUERIAIS (supongo XD), la sopresa consiste en que como ya sabeis subo dos capítulos por semana, pues en el segundo capitulo que suba dejare dos finales que vosotros podréis elegir, (claramente a votación) ¿Por qué haces esto Filplade?, muy sencillo porque me habéis estado dando apoyo y quiero hacer como agradecimiento, resumiendo que los lectores pueden participar en la historia, PERO AVISO el final que eligais de cada segundo cap puede afectar a la relación entre los humanos y ponys e incluso que la historia sea mas larga o mas corta eso depende de que eligais, os aconsejo que lo penséis detenidamente antes de elegir, porque una vez votado no hay vuelta atrás, AVISO si no veo en los reviews o en los mensajes privados las votaciones del final que quereis que sea, cancelare esto, confio en vosotros ;), YYYYY UN BESAZOOOO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP CHAOOO CHAOOO


	18. Chapter 18

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 17: Conflicto amoroso

EEEEEY ¿Qué tal?, aquí os traigo un nuevo cap y con los dos finales que podréis elegir, confio en que eligais el correcto, y bueno antes de que leais os animo a que veais las historias de un tal xPegasister es un chico muy majo, y llego hace poco aquí y se merece una gran bienvenida, y sin decir nada mas os dejo leyendo ;)

Adrián se quedo aun mas impresionado cuando Twilight le beso por segunda vez, Shining miraba con ilusión a la pareja

-Shining: (pensando) por fin mi pequeña hermanita se ha atrevido-

-Adrián: (confuso) ¿en serio, Twilight?-

-Twilight: (con mirada procupada) ¿no te ha quedado claro?-

-Adrián: (mirada pícara) si, ha quedado muy claro (besando a Twilight)-

Todos se quedaron viendo la tierna escena y a los demas comandantes, por fin ya humanos y ponys habían dado el siguiente paso que les llevaría a algo mas que la amistad…, el amor, el amor verdadero, un amor incluso mas poderoso que los elementos de la armonía,(pero eso lo descubriréis mas adelante).

-Candace: (carraspeando) ejem-

Los comandantes y las mane 6 se pusieron rojísimos al volver a recordar que estaban aun delante de sus amigos

-Celestia: (con mirada amigable) me alegra saber que habéis dado un paso tan grande en vuestra relación-

-Luna: por fin las potrillas que yo conocía ahora son potras echas y derechas-

-Shining: (dirigiéndose a Adrián) cuidala-

-Adrián: asi hare-

Celestia invito a sus amigos al palacio y se asomaron por una gran terraza donde los comandantes vieron sorprendidos que todos los ponys de Equestria estaban en la calle vitoreándoles

-Celestia: ¡PUEBLO DE EQUESTRIA, ME ES UN HONOR DECIROS, QUE HEMOS GANADO¡-

-Ponys: ¡VIVA CELESTIA¡-

-Celestia: ¡PERO NO LO HUBIESEMOS ECHO SI NO HUBIESE SIDO POR LOS VALEROSOS HUMANOS, EN ESPECIAL LOS COMANDANTES, MIS MEJORES AMIGOS¡-

-Ponys: ¡VIVA LA HUMANIDAD, VIVA EQUESTRIA¡-

-Comandantes: ¡HONOR Y GLORIA A EQUESTRIA Y A LA HUMANIDAD¡-

-Ponys: ¡HONOR Y GLORIA A EQUESTRIA Y A LA HUMANIDAD¡-

-Celestia, Luna, Candace y las mane 6: ¡HONOR Y GLORIA A EQUESTRIA Y A LA HUMANIDAD¡-

Tras dos horas de una gran fiesta, preparada por Pinkie Pie, todos se disponían a volver a sus hogares, menos los comandantes y las mane 6

-Fli: ha sido un honor luchar a vuestro lado-

-Rarity: no empieces *peluchin*-

-Adrián: (abrazando a Twilight) ¿ya os poneis apodos, en serio?-

-Twilight: jijijiji, venga cariño dejalos-

-Rarity: oye que no somos potrillos-

-Fli: eso, jajajjaj-

-Adrián: jajajjaja-

-Francisco: estoy agotado, buuuf-

-Fax: (dándole un golpe amistoso en la espalda) venga, que aun no ha terminado la fiesta para nosotros-

-AppleJack: oye *tanquecito* yo ya si tengo sueño-

-Hugo: ¿*tanquecito*?-

-Fax: es el apodo que me ha puesto ella jeje-

-Fluthershy: cariño, yo también tengo ya sueño, vámonos a dormir-

-Hugo: (dándole un beso a Fluthershy) de acuerdo vámonos, adiós chicos-

-Raimbow Dash: adiós, Francisco, ¿te vienes? (mirada seductora) no quiero estar sola esta noche-

-Francisco: (rojo como un tomate) ¿no vamos muy rápido?-

-Adrián: (susurrándole) ve tio hazme caso, he leído que la lengua de una yegua es muy placentera en ya sabes donde, jeje-

-Francisco: uuuum, como sea mentira te enteraras de lo que es bueno-

(si ya hay contenido de *eso* en mi fic, pero no será tan expedificado, lo digo por el público menor de edad XD)

-Fax: venga terroncito, vámonos, adiós chicos-

-AppleJack: (susurrándole) esta vez me toca arriba-

-Lanch: bueno me voy ya, tengo mucho papeleo-

-Pinkie Pie: (con cara triste) pensé que nos lo montaríamos esta noche-

-Lanch: (rojo como un tomate) si…pero…lo estaba disimulando cosa que tu no lo has hecho-

-Adrián: jajajajjja, venga marchaos ya-

-Fli: jajajajjaja, tranquilo tu secreto esta bien guardado-

-Rarity: oye vámonos Fli anda, que tengo sueño-

-Fli: de acuerdo, adiós-

-Adrián: adiós, y ponte protección jajajaja-

-Fli: (rojo como un tomate) ¡EEEH¡-

-Twilight: jajajjajajaj-

-Fli: (dirigiéndole a Adrián una mirada pícara) como si vosotros no fueseis a poneros las botas esta noche-

-Twilight: (mirada ilusionada) jiji-

-Adrián: (molesto) venga marchaos jeje-

Twilight se apoyo en el brazo de Adrián, al marcharse Fli y Rarity

-Adrián: (mirando a Twilight) ¿tienes ya sueño?-

-Twilight: (guiñándole el ojo) pongámonos las botas-

-Adrián: (con mirada picara) ¿y de paso el sombrero? Jajajaj-

-Twilight: (besándole) ven aquí hombretón-

Los comandantes y las mane 6 disfrutaron de una noche muy *movidita*, a la mañana Fli se levanto, antes vio como dormía plácidamente Rarity con el pelo que parecía un estropajo

-Fli: (pensando) creo que anoche me excite un poco jeje-

Fli bajo a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Rarity, empezó cogiendo el pan para hacer un bocadillo y algo de avena para Rarity y cereales para el, Fli estuvo un buen rato preparando el desayuno, ya había acabado después de un buen rato, limpio todo lo que había liado para hacerlo, ya se disponía a llamar a Rarity y a SwetieBelle pero de pronto una nota apareció delante suya, la nota había aparecido en una bocanada de fuego, Fli leyó la nota y se preocupo al leer lo que ponía

*Alejate de ella*

-Fli: (pensando) al perecer hay alguien que no quiere que este con ella-

Fli salio inmediatamente de la casa para ir a hablar de esto con Adrián, tras un rato de caminata llego a la casa de Twilight

-Fli: (pensando) conociendole estará aquí seguro-

Fli llamo a la puerta y le recibió Spike, pero este le miro con una gran mirada de odio

-Fli: (extrañado por la mirada de Spike) ¿ocurre algo?-

-Spike: (con tono furioso) ¡¿Qué quieres?¡-

-Fli: vengo a ver a Adrián-

-Spike: no esta-

-Adrián: ¿Quién es, Spike?-

-Fli: (dirigiéndole una mirada molesta a Spike) ¿con que no esta?-

Spike trato de cerrarle la puerta a Fli pero este reaccionó y puso el pie antes de que se cerrara

-Fli: (molesto) ¡¿que te pasa Spike?¡-

-Spike: ¿tu que crees?-

Fli era astuto por lo que al recordar la nota y la bocanada verde…

-Fli: (enfadado) ¡¿has sido tu?¡, ¿Por qué?-

-Spike: ¡por que ella es solamente mia¡-

-Fli: ¿Cómo?-

Spike abrió la puerta y se lanzó contra Fli, este reaccionó y le solto un puñetazo, pero Spike le lanzo una bocanada de fuego que Fli esquivo Spike saco sus garras y atacó, Fli esquivaba los ataques de Spike con gran velocidad, de repente el combate se vio interrumpido cuando Adrián intervino, Adrián solto una doble patada voladora para separarlos

-Adrián: (autoritario) ¡¿Qué OCURRE?¡-

-Fli: (molesto) ¡NO TE METAS¡-

-Adrián: (autoritario) ¡SOY UN SUPERIOR A SI QUE ME METERE CUANDO ME DE LA GANA¡, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Fli: (molesto) este dragoncito, me ha atacado porque estoy con su *amor*-

-Spike: en primer lugar…-

Spike se vio interrumpido cuando Arián grito

-Adrián: ¡SILEEENCIOOOO¡, ¿lo que dice Fli es verdad Spike?-

-Spike: si-

-Adrián: ¿y por que lo has hecho?-

-Spike: (suspirando) porque Rarity es el amor de mi vida-

Adrián y Fli se quedaron impresionados al oir esto

YYYY aquí acaba el segundo cap y aquí os dejo dos continuaciones para el siguiente cap que podréis votar, AVISO solo tendréis hasta el fin de semana que viene, es decir teneis 5 dias para votar, confío en que votareis ;), aquí os dejo las continuaciones

1: Spike perdona a Fli y renuncia al amor de su vida

2: Spike sigue férreo a su amor y se enemista con Fli para competir con él por conseguir a Rarity

Las votaciones podéis dejarlas tanto en los reviews como enviándome mensajes privados


	19. Chapter 19

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 18: Problemas

-Filplade: EEEEEEEY ¿Qué tal?, yo muy bien-

-Pinkie Pie: fili, dudo que quieran saber como estas-

-Fliplade: (con mirada molesta) GRRRR, (cambiando de tema) bueno chicos al final la continuación que salió mas votada fue la 1, a si que…pues no se la verdad…-

-Pinkie Pie: jjajajja, a si que ya podemos empezar el cap-

-Filplade: (molesto) …si…-

Adrián y Fli se quedaron impresionados al oir eso

-Fli: ¿el amor de tu vida?-

-Spike: (con mirada melancolica) si…,pero ella siempre ha pasado de mi, la primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella-

-Adrián: (comprendiéndolo) amor a primera vista-

-Fli: (con mirada perdida)…vaya…-

-Spike: yo siempre intente que me hiciera caso pero…-

-Adrián: (apenado)…-

-Spike: (llorando) jamas, me hizo caso, solo me consideraba un amigo, pero ya esta, has dos meses antes de que llegaseis yo le pedi si quería salir en una cita conmigo, (con tono enfurecido) ¿y sabéis que me dijo?-

-Adrián y Fli: eeeer…-

-Spike: (inmitando la voz de Rarity) jijiji Spike que gracioso eres cada dia me diviertes mas, (mirada melancolica) no quiso salir conmigo-

Adrián y Fli se sentaron al lado de Spike

-Adrián: (apenado) mira Spike, si lo que dices es verdad…-

-Spike: (interrumpiéndole con una mirada molestar) ¿Por qué iba a mentirte?, después de todo tu eres mi mejor amigo-

-Adrián: lo se, pero mira si Rarity no esta interesada por ti, ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo?-

-Spike: (pensativo)…(dirigiéndole una mirada de tristeza a Adrián) porque estoy desesperado, quiero encontrar a una yegua que me acepte y me quiera-

-Fli: ¿y por que tiene que ser una yegua?, también puede ser una dragona, ¿no?-

-Spike: (dirigiéndole una mirada llena de tristeza a Fli) no puedo…-

-Adrián: ¿Por qué?-

-Spike: porque…(llorando) soy el ultimo de mi especie-

-Adrián y Fli: (en shock) ¡QUEEEE¡-

-Spike: *snif*…si, soy el único dragón que queda en toda Equestria-

-Adrián: (confundido) ¿Cómo…como que eres…?-

-Fli: (sorprendido) ¿el ultimo de tu especie?-

-Adrián: ¿Cómo ocurrio?-

-Spike: veréis, dos meses antes de vuestra llegada, los dragones atacaron Canterlot, la verdad no se sabe aun porque, pero siguiendo el tema los dragones atacaron Canterlot y causaron mucha destrucción, Celestia, Luna y Candace reaccionaron a esta provocación y prepararon sus ejércitos y atacaron a los dragones, según me conto Twilight las princesas no tuvieron piedad con ellos y los exterminaron a todos…(llorando) y cuando me lo conto…no…no…(rompiendo a llorar)-

Adrián y Fli abrazaron al pequeño dragón con mucha ternura

-Adrián: (animando a Spike) seguro Spike que aun quedan dragones en equestria, esos solo serian una colonia de dragones-

-Spike: (pensativo) ¡ES VERDAD¡, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, puede que hayan mas dragones,…(melancolico) pero…estarán muy lejos de aquí-

-Fli: pues si que estas desesperado, (dándole un golpe amistoso a Spike en la espalda) chico, hay muchas chicas ahí fuera, y seguro que tu media naranja es alguien que te conoce-

-Adrián: ¿no te ha interesado alguna yegua mas, además de Rarity?-

-Spike: (sonrojado) bueno…si…una…-

-Fli: (curioso) ¿y quien es?-

-Spike: (mas sonrojado aun) SwettieBelle-

-Adrián: jajajajja, ves, pues ¿a que esperas? Ve a por ella tigre-

-Fli: (guiñándole el ojo) seguro que se rendirá a tus pies, después de todo tienes experiencia ya en esto-

-Spike: (abrazando a los comandantes) gracias chicos, voy a intentar llevarme mejor con Swettie ahora mismo, (corriendo a toda leche) nos vemos luego-

-Adrián: adiós, ¡Y SUERTE¡-

-Fli: que rápido crecen*snif*-

-Adrián: jajajajjjja-

-Fli: jajajjajja-

-Adrián: bueno, ya que esta el problema con Spike zanjado, ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-Fli: pues pasar la tarde con Rarity y saborear la victoria, jeje-

-Adrián: (dándole una colleja a Fli) jajajajj, controla esas ansias-

-Fli: (frotándose el cuello) ay…, jeje-

Los dos humanos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un soldado vino con expresión seria

-Soldado del S.F: ¡SEÑOR, TENEMOS PROBLEMA EN LA PLAZA¡-

-Adrián: ¡VAMOS DE INMEDIATO¡-

Adrián y Fli corrieron a la plaza de Ponyville, se quedaron extrañados al ver a una criatura que al parecer era un grifo, el grifo estaba peleando con dos comandos del S.F, que intentaban desesperados con sus escudos antidisturbios reducir a la criatura, pero esta con su cola hizo que se cayeran al suelo, antes de que el grifo les clavara sus garras, Fli salto encima suya y Adrián le golpeo en la cara

-Grifo; (dolorida por el golpe de Adrián) ¡AAAAAG¡,¡MALDITO HUMANO¡-

El grifo se quito de encima a Fli y lo lanzo contra un pony, pero este giro en el aire y evito chocar contra el pony estrellándose contra el muro de una casa de piedra, Adrián preparo su cuchillo, pero el grifo le mordio el brazo, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo

-Adrián: (dolorido) ¡AAAAAAH¡-

Adrián le metio los dedos en los ojos y Fli entro de nuevo en el combate dándole una patada al grifo en la cara, provocando que este se estrellase contra la fuente de la plaza, el grifo se levanto enrabietado y cargo decidido a despedazar a los humanos, pero se vio interrumpida cuando un objeto volador apareció de la nada golpeándolo en la barriga, era Raimbow Dash

-Raimbow Dash: (furiosa) ¡GILDA, ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS HACES¡?-

-Gilda: (recuperándose del golpe) …¿Qué…crees que…hago…? Acabar con estos humanos que no me dejan tranquila-

-Raimbow Dash: deja de mentirme, esta claro que has hecho alguna trastada para que fueran a por ti-

-Soldado del S.F: (dolorido) …atraco…a una pony…, aaaag…-

-Raimbow Dash: (dirigiéndole una mirada picara a Gilda) ¿con que no hiciste nada?-

-Gilda: (frotándose la cabeza avergonzada) jeje, vale puede que quisiera coger una *cosita* de su forja-

Gilda se sorprendio cuando Adrián y Fli saltaron encima suya reduciéndola

-Gilda: (tratando de zafarse de el agarre de los humanos) AAAARG, ¡SOLTADME¡-

-Adrián: (decidido) si, cuando cumplas varios años de prisión-

-Raimbow Dash: (sorprendida) ¿¡QUE¡?, venga chicos que es solo una amiga-

-Fli: (dirigiendo una mirada molesta a Raimbow) si una amiga que ha tratado de atracar a una pony-

-Gilda: venga chicos, que tenia algo de hambre, nada mas-

-Adrián: jajajjaja, si cuentale esa mierda a Celestia-

-Twilight: venga cariño suéltala, no es una amenaza-

-Adrián: GRRR, esta bien, (dirigiéndose a Gilda) tienes suerte de contar con apoyo, no te quitare ojo de encima-

-Fli: (soltando a Gilda) como cometas alguna otra infracción no habrá nadie que te salve-

-Gilda: si que si, perdón y bla bla bla bla y esas tonterías-

-Raimbow Dash: ¿Qué te ha traido por Ponyville Gilda?-

-Gilda: (dirigiéndole una mira pícara a Raimbow) chica, ¿no puedo visitar a mi amiga del alma?-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajjaja, claro que si-

-Adrián: (confundido) espera, ¿de verdad sois amigas?-

-Fli: ¿desde cuando?-

-Gilda: jajajaja, hay que ver que cerebros de mosquito-

-Adrián: (molesto) ten cuidado, (mostrándole su arma)-

-Fli: (en posición de combate) no bromes-

-Gilda: jajajjaa, ¿Qué, me vais a dar unas palmaditas con esos dedos tan delicados, nenazas?-

-Adrián: (furioso) GRRRR, ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?¡-

-Twilight: (sujetando a Adrián con su magia) tranquilízate-

-Fli: (molesto) GRRRR-

-Gilda: jajajajjaja, que gallinas, venid aquí si os atreveis, (mirada retadora)-

Fli no aguanto mas y le dio un puñetazo a Gilda, pero Raimbow lo sujeto

-Raimbow Dash: tranquilízate-

-Gilda: (recuperándose del golpe) jajajjaja…*ay* (sarcasmo) esta claro que pegais como nenitas-

-Adrián: (furioso) ¡COMO TE SIGAS BURLANDO DE LOS HUMANOS¡-

-Gilda: (provocativa) ¿Qué, me vas a dar palmaditas?, jajajjaja, los humanos sois seres insignificantes, si nosotros no serias nada-

-Fli: ¡COMO TE ATREVES SACO DE PLUMAS¡-

-Raimbow Dash: (molesta con Gilda) ya vale Gilda, te estas pasando-

-Twilight: para ya-

-Gilda: (escupiendo a Twilight) ¿y que vas a invocar alguna hechizo?-

Adrián no aguanto mas y saco su cuchillo y ataco

Bueno aquí acaba este cap tan raro XD, no os preocupéis que mañana subiré el otro y sin decir nada mas os deseo una buena noche y hasta mañana CHAOO CHAOOO


	20. Chapter 20

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 19:

EEEEEEEEEEY mis queridísimos lectores, ¿Qué tal?, espero que estéis bien XD, tal y como dije aquí os traigo el cap 19 y con las dos continuaciones que como ya sabeis están al final del cap, ¡NOS VEMOS AL FINAL DEL CAAAAAAP, UUUUUUUOOOOH¡

Adrián saco su cuchillo y ataco, Gilda se sorprendio cuando el humano le dio un rápido tajo en la mejilla

-Adrián: (enrabietado) ¡¿Cómo TE HAS ATREVIDO A HACERLE ESO A TWILIGHT, NADIE Y DIGO NADIEEEE, TOCA AL AMOR DE MI VIDAAA-

Adrián cargo sin piedad y empezó u eico combate, Gilda paraba ágilmente los repetidos golpes que le lanzaba Adrián, este a la vez también detenia los golpes de Gilda, Twilight se puso rojísima cuando Adrián dijo que ella era el amor de su vida, Raimbow miraba admirada como Adrián luchaba con una maestria impresionante, Fli miraba con una gran sonrisa satisfecha el combate, de repente Adrián salio del combate y le choco los cinco a Fli

-Adrián: (chocando los cinco) te toca compañero-

-Fli: (chocando los cinco) ¡MARCHANDOOO UOOOOH¡-

Fli entro en el combate con una patada voladora, Gilda estaba desesperada no podía parar mas golpes, este humano era demasiado rápido para ella, Fli lanzaba golpe tras golpe en la cara de Gilda, sin darle una oportunidad a esta de que se defendiera

-Gilda: (dolorida) ¡VALEEE, VALEEEE, PERDON¡-

-Fli: (satisfecho) jajajjajja, te perdono cerebro de pico-

-Adrián: jajajajja, perdonada paleta-

Adrián y Fli chocaron los cinco otra vez para celebrar su victoria

-Adrián; (guiñándole el ojo a Twilight) esto iba dedicado a ti-

-Twilight: (sonrojada) jijijiji-

-Fli: jajajjjaa, bueno tal y como te dije anteriormente me voy con Rarity, YIJAAAAAA-

-Adrián: jajajjajaja-

-Raimbow Dash: jajajajaja, (dando una voltereta en el aire) y yo con Francisco-

-Twilight: venga Adrián vámonos que me tienes que ayudar en la biblioteca, (mirada pícara) que desde que animaste a Spike, no le he vuelto a ver-

-Adrián: (suspirando) buuuuf, de acuerdo, pero lo hago porque te quiero (guiñándole el ojo)-

Todos se fueron de la plaza dejando a Gilda en el suelo con la cara hecho un pimiento enmorronao (con la cara hecha trizas XD)

-Gilda: al…alguien…ayuda…ouh-

Pero no se dieron cuenta de que desde un árbol alguien los observaba

-¿?: (frotando las garras maliciosamente) jejejeje, estos humanos son seres interesantes, estaría muy bien que estuviesen en mi bando en esta guerra, jejejejeje-

Mientras en la casa de Fluthershy

Hugo se había levantado a duras penas, vio en su reloj que ya eran las 12 de la mañana

-Hugo: (somnoliento) huuuum, (bostezando) UUUUUAAAAAH, que sueñecico-

-Fluthershy: venga dormilón levántate (dándole un beso en los labios)-

-Hugo: (correspondiendo el beso) jeje, estoy un poco vago, nada mas-

-Fluthershy: (dándole de comer a angel) te recuerdo cariño, que hoy tenemos que ir a la fiesta de Pinkie-

-Hugo: (sorprendido) ¿fiesta, que fiesta?-

-Fluthershy: (entre risitas) jijijiji, se nota que eres un dormilon, ayer Pinkie vino y nos dio esta invitación-

Hugo leyó la invitación y vio que ponía…

*Fiesta de la gran Pinkie Pie la fiestera del siglo, en la casa de Pinkie, para celebrar el amor que ha surgido entre todos nosotros, ¡NO FALTEIS¡*

-Hugo: vaya, (frotándose la cabeza) jejejeje, pues si que no me acordaba-

-Fluthershy: (dirigiendole una sonrisa agradable) venga, no tardes en volver que es a las 8-

-Hugo: (poniéndose el uniforme de combate) de acuerdo, (dándole a Fluthershy un beso en los labios) no tardare guapa-

Fluthershy vio sonrojada por el beso como Hugo se marchaba por la entrada principal, lo que le recordó…

-Fluthershy: (alarmada) ¡NOOO HUGO ESPERA…¡-

*BONK*

-Hugo: (gritando) ¡MIIIIII XOXOOOOOOO¡-

-Fluthershy: (asomándose al hueco) jijiji, perdóname, se me olvido decirte que un gamberro tiro un petardo aquí-

-Hugo: (saliendo del agujero) ¿y un petardo haría este socavón?-

-Fluthershy: jajajjaja, si, es que son petardos ideados por Pinkie-

-Hugo: (corriendo para no llegar tarde) aaaah, eso lo explica todo, adiós cariño-

-Fluthershy: adiós-

Mientras en Sugar Coner

Pinkie estaba emocionada por la fiesta y estaba montando los preparativos para la fiesta,(a una gran velocidad), con la ayuda de Lanch, Lanch trataba de alcanzar saltando, una pequeña cornisa del suelo, para colgar las guirnaldas, pero no llegaba, por lo que decidió coger una escalera, la coloco justo debajo de la cornisa y se subio y empezó a colocarlas, justo cuando había pegado la primera, se quedo atónito cuando vio que todas las demás guirnaldas estaban ya colocadas

-Lanch: (frotándose los ojos para creer lo que veía) ¿Cómo…?-

-Pinkie Pie: jajajjajaja, hay que ser rápido cariño-

-Lanch: ajjajaja, cada minuto que pasa me sorprendes con alguna cosa, jjajajja-

YYYY marchándonos a Apple Acres

Fax estaba ayudando a Big Makintos a colocar en el granero los barriles de zumo de naranja

-Fax: (soportando el peso del barril) buuuuf, como pesa-

-Big Mak: eyuuuup-

-Fax: (dejando el barril en el suelo) auuuf, y dime, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Pinkie?-

-Big Mak: eyuuuup-

-Fax: ¿tienes pareja?-

-Big Mak: eyuuuup-

-Fax: (con mirada de curiosidad) ¿y quien es la afortunada?-

-Big Mak: eyuuuup-

-Fax: eeeeer…-

-Big Mak: eyuuuup-

-Fax: ¿has vuelto a beber de la jarra de zumo de naranja caducada?-

-Big Mak: eyuup (mostrándole la jarra)-

-Fax: jajajjaa, eso lo explica todo-

AppleJack apareció de repente deslumbrándolos, AppleJack lucia elegante el vestido que le regalo Fax en su dia

-AppleJack: (mirada ilusionada) ¿y bien, como me queda?-

-Fax: (admirado por lo que veía) …es…como…ver a…un angel-

-Big Mak: eyuuup-

-AppleJack: (sonrojada) ¿de verdad estoy tan guapa?-

-Fax: mas que Rarity-

-AppleJack: jijijiji-

Ya siendo las 7:45 todos marcharon a la fiesta

-Adrián: (mirando el reloj) jeje, ya deben estar al llegar-

Adrián vio impresionado como Twilight bajaba por las escaleras con el vestido que le regalo Adrián, (también en su dia XD), acompañada por un elegante Spike

-Adrián: (haciendo un reverencia) majestad-

-Twilight: jijiji-

-Spike: jajajjajaj-

-Adrián: (besando el casco de Twilight) estas preciosa-

-Twilight: (dándole un beso en los labios a Adrián) gracias, caballero-

-Adrián: (correspondiéndole el beso) solo digo la verdad, jeje-

De repente llamaron a la puerta y Spike los recibió a todos y se ruborizo al ver a SweetieBelle

-Pinkie Pie: ¡QUE COMIENZE LA FIESTUQUIIIII¡-

Mientras en otro sitio apartado de Ponyville

-Rey Sombra: ¿y bien?-

-¿?: tal y como suponía, los humanos son grandes amigos de los ponys-

-Rey Sombra: (golpeando la mesa) entonces, será mas difícil de lo que pensaba, Celestia contando con la ayuda de los humanos, se ha convertido en un objetivo difícil, y también mi trono-

-¿?: no amigo mío, hay una opción-

-Rey Sombra: ¿Cuál?-

-¿?: llenándoles de mentiras-

-Rey Sombra: ¿Cómo?-

El misterioso personaje le mostro un libro donde ponía en la portada

*Humanos, ¿Qué eran?*

El Rey Sombra se quedo extrañado al ver el libro

-Rey Sombra: (enfurecido) en serio…, esa es tu gran idea, ¡¿un libro?¡-

-¿?: un libro donde viene información falsa, si se lo damos a los humanos, crearemos un caos tremendo en su alianza con los ponys, (dándole el libro al Rey Sombra)-

El Rey Sombra ojeo el libro y al terminarlo, se le dibujo una sonrisa muy maligna en el rostro

-Rey Sombra: buen trabajo Discord, esto conseguira que los humanos abandonen a Celestia y vayan en su contra-

-Discord: me encargare en persona de que le llegue este libro a alguno de los comandantes, jejeje-

Volviendo a Ponyville

Spike estaba hablando con SweetieBelle, esta vez iba a ir rápido estaba decidido a decírselo

-Spike: (pensando) venga, tu puedes…eres un tigre, (dirigiéndose a SweetieBelle) eh, oye-

-SweetieBelle: dime-

-Spike: veras…-

YYYYY aquí acaba otra emocionante capitulo de mi fic, (eso creo XD), aquí os dejo como anteriormente las continuaciones

Spike se anima y le dice lo que siente a SweetieBelle

Spike se lo piensa dos veces y no se declara a SweetieBelle

Sorpresa, (este tipo de continuación aparecerá cada 10 caps, serán finales especiales que serán al azar, es decir que elegiré una continuación distinta a las que os dejo aquí, pero CUIDADO que puede ser un trampa ;) elegid bien)

Las votaciones podeis dejármelas tanto en los Reviews como por mensaje privado

UUUUUN BESAZO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, CHAOOO IAAAAAOOOOO (XD)


	21. Chapter 21

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capitulo 20: Amor y Oscuridad

EEEEEEY aquí vuelvo con un nuevo cap y os aviso de que ya tengo planeada otra historia, pero por ahora será un secreto ;), ¡DISFRUTAD DEL CAP¡

Spike se lo iba a decir, pero de repente se detuvo cuando sono una explosión en una colina, los humanos pronto salieron a las calles de Ponyville, listos para el combate, el General los lideraba, los comandantes pudieron ver perfectamente a una sombra que se dirigía a la columna de humanos, pero solo una, los minutos que siguieron fueron de terror, la criatura era un ser pequeño que empezaba a masacrar a las tropas humanas, tras solo un pequeño rato la tropa había sido erradicada, el general y algunos soldados lograron huir por los pelos, los comandantes salieron de inmediato con sus armas, la criatura apenas media 8 cm de altura, pero era un ser totalmente plano, y oscuro como la noche

-Adrián: (aullando) ¡POSICIONES DE DEFENSA¡-

-comandantes: ¡VAMOS, VAMOS¡-

Los comandantes empezaron a disparar a esa cosa, pero de nada serbia, parecía como si fuera un ser blindado, el ser se fijó en un único objetivo, el líder de la tropa, la criatura se abalanzo contra Adrián, esta lo tiro al suelo, Adrián trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse a esa cosa, pero era mas fuerte que el, Fli cogió a la criatura decidido a tirarla lo mas lejos posible de su amigo, pero la criatura se deslizo por sus brazos y le agarro del cuello, Fli se retorció de dolor, Fax le clavo el cuchillo a la criatura, esta echo un liquido extraño, Fax se cayo al suelo incosciente

-Adrián: (recuperándose) ¡MASCARAS ANTIGAS¡-

-Francisco: (poniéndose la mascara) ¡¿QUE ES ESA COSA¡?-

Las mane 6 corrieron a ayudar a los comandantes, Rarity y Twilight se prepararon para invocar un hechizo, pero la criatura saco unos pinchos en su espalda y los lanzó, Rarity vio como los cuchillos iban directos hacia ella, cerro los ojos, pero noto de repente un fuerte abrazo, al abrir los ojos se espanto, Fli la estaba abrazando, Twilight veía aterrorizada como el humano se había puesto en medio haciendo que las cuchillas se clavasen en su espalda, el humano empezó a sangrar

-Rarity: (asustada) Fli…-

-Fli: (desmayándose) Rarity…lo siento…-

Fli cayo al suelo totalmente incosciente, Rarity se echo a llorar, pero se levanto y miro con furia a la criatura, Rarity empezó a lanzar hechizo contra la criatura, pero nada le hacia efecto, la criatura lanzo cuchillas a lo lejos, Hugo se encontraba en la colina apuntando a la criatura, pero se sorprendio cuando le cayeron cuchillas en su fusil francotirador, Hugo no noto nada mas, una cuchillas se le clavaron en la espalda y cayo rodando cuesta abajo, Adrián cargo enrabietado contra la criatura, esta le dio varios zarpazos, Adrián cayo al suelo sangrando por la garganta, el corte era leve pero mortal, Francisco grito de furia y disparo contra la criatura, lo mismo hizo Lanch, pero de repente fueron noqueados por otra criatura que apareció de la nada, otras mas noquearon a las mane 6, Fax se despertó en una habitación atado a una silla, solo recordaba la fiesta y luchar contra un ser muy extraño, vio sorpendido que a su lado se encontraba Adrián, tenia un tajo muy feo en un lado de la garganta, que por suerte era donde había hueso y no sangró mucho, Fli y Lanch se encontraban enfrente también estaban despiertos, Francisco estaba atado a una columna incosciente, Hugo estaba encima de un tabla con las extremidades atadas, las mane 6 estaban atadas a una tabla en vertical, Twilight forcejeaba en vano

-Fax: (recuperándose) ¿Dónde es…tamos…?-

-Fli: (girando la cabeza a todos lados) no lo se-

-Lanch: (dándose cuenta) era una emboscada-

-Adrián: (recuperándose) ¿a que te refieres?-

-Lanch: ¿no os dais cuenta? Estos seres, eran muy rapidos y tenían una estrategia-

-Fax: ¿quieres decir que son seres inteligentes y que nos han tendido una emboscada?-

-Francisco: si trata de decirnos eso-

-Applejack: (preocupada) ¿Quién tramaría esto?-

-¿?: puedo responderte a esa pregunta joven yegua-

Todos se escandalizaron al ver a Discord, este se acerco en forma de cuchillo a Adrián

-Discord: (mirando la garganta del humano) vaya, vaya, eso hay que curarlo, jejeje, pero no aquí, sois seres interesantes, comandante-jefe Adrián-

-Adrián: ¿que tramas Discord?-

-Discord: (transformándose en desinfectante y aplicándolo en la herida del humano) ¿yo?, nada, nada, ¿no puedo estar con mis amigos?-

-Fax: (furioso) ¡no somos tus amigos¡-

-Discord: (mirada curiosa) a entonces no te importara que le haga esto a tu amigo-

Discord se transformo en un puñal y atravesó el costado de Adrián, haciendo que gritase de dolor

-Twilight: (aterrorizada) ¡NOOOO¡-

-Fax: (mirando cruelmente a Discord) ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES?¡-

-Discord: ¿Qué?, Ya que el no es mi amigo, no le importara que le haga esto-

-Adrián: (dolorido) maldito…-

-Discord: hay ,hay, Adrián el chico que desde muy pequeño fue un marginado social, el chico que perdió a sus padres en la tercera guerra mundial de tu mundo, jajajjja, me acuerdo que te prometiste ser mejor persona que aquellos que mataron a todos esos seres inocentes, (golpeándole la cara a Adrián) ¡PATETICO¡-

Todos se quedaron horrorizados cuando Discord se transformo en motosierra

-Discord: (volviendo a su forma original) jajajajja, deberíais haber visto la cara que se os ha quedado, bueno, ejem, (sacando un libro) hice que os trajeran aquí, para que vieseis esto, humanos, este libro contiene secretos que los ponys no os han contado, secretos deliciosos

-mane 6: ¿¡QUE¡?-

-Adrián: ¿secretos?, los ponys no tienen secretos son nuestros amigos-

-Discord: (riendo maliciosamente) jajjaja, eso crees tu-

Discord tiro el libro al suelo enseñando una pagina que sorprendio al humano

*los humanos fueron una especie que vivía aquí antes que nosotros, su inteligencia supuso un peligro para nuestra convivencia en Equestria , los humanos eran seres sociables y no violentos, en el consejo de Guerra del 2 milenio, Celestia ordeno la ejecución de los insurrectos humanos, los exterminaron a todos, y desde entonces los ponys gobernaban este mundo, Celestia definió a los humanos como cucarachas sin vida que solo eran un estorbo para la vida de las demás especies, en la convocatoria del renacimiento de Equestria…*

Adrián se quedo con una mirada pálida al leer esto

-Adrián: (mirando a Twilight) ¿Cuánto…?-

-Twilight: (mirada preocupada) ¿Qué?-

-Adrián: (furioso) ¿¡CUANTO TIEMPO SABIAS DE ESTO?¡-

-Pinkie Pie: Adrián , el contenido de ese libro es falso, nada es verdad-

Discord le mostro el libro a los demás comandantes, todos miraron con ira a las mane 6

-Hugo: ¡¿con que cucarachas sin vida?¡-

-Lanch: (avergonzado) y…pensar…que me enamore de ti…-

-AppleJack: (entre lagrimas) Fax…porfavor…tienes que creerme lo que ponga en ese libro no es verdad-

-Fax: (apartando su mirada de la de AppleJack) no…se…a quien…creer-

-Adrián:…-

-Fli: (mirando a Rarity y mostrándole la pagina del libro) dime que lo que pone aqui no es verdad porfavor-

-Rarity: (llorando) te lo juro…-

-Adrián: porfavor Discord suéltame para que le diga algo de cerca a Twilight-

-Discord: (riendo maliciosamente) ¡SI¡, venga libera tu furia no te contengas-

Discord libero al humano, algo que le salió muy caro, Adrián saco su pistola y disparó, Discord se sorprendió por la reacción del humano

-Discord: (dolorido) ¡¿Cómo?¡-

-Adrián: ¿crees de verdad que me tragaría esa mierda?-

Discord se fijo que las mane 6 se habían liberado y que estaban liberando a los demás humanos

-Discord: bueno a sido una gran velada, adiós-

Discord se marcho transformándose en un águila, huyo por una ventana, los demás se dieron cuenta de la presencia de esas criaturas

-Francisco: ¿listos?-

-Todos: ¡POR EQUESTRIA¡-

Buenooo, XD seguro que no os esperabais esto, toi lleno de sorpresas ;), bueno desde aquí esperoque os haya gustado el cap y sin mas demorarme doi las gracias por los comentarios recientes, que sepan esas personas que me han animado mucho y que el siguiente cap se lo dedico a ellos, UN BESAZOOO Y UN GRAN ABRAZOOOO Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP, que lo subiré mañana, CHAOOOO CHAOOOOO ;)


	22. Chapter 22

LA LLEGADA DE LOS HUMANOS A EQUESTRIA

Capítulo 21: Hora de salir de dudas

EEEEEEEY mis queridísimos lectores, espero que os este gustando tanto mi fic como a mi, y antes de que leais hay gente que me ha preguntado algunas cosas, las respuestas a esas preguntas las hare al final del cap junto con las continuaciones, nos vemos y disfrutad ;)

-Todos: ¡POR EQUESTRIA¡-

Los comandantes cargaron contra las criaturas, pero estas les dieron varios zarpazos y enviaron a los comandantes contra el pared de piedra, Fli se estrello contra una ventana tapada con maderos, rompiéndolos y dejando que entrase algo de luz, una criatura se acercaba a Fli lista para rematarlo, pero Fli miro sorprendido que la criatura al entrar en contacto con la luz empezaba a arder

-Fli: (mirando sorprendido a la criatura) ¿se esta quemando?, (reaccionando) ¡CHICOS, ESAS COSAS SE QUEMAN CON LA LUZ¡-

-Francisco: bien pensado colega-

-Hugo: por eso nos atacaron de noche, porque durante el dia son vulnerables-

-Adrián: (rompiendo los maderos de otra ventana) ¡ROMPEDLAS¡-

Las mane 6 y los comandantes empezaron a romper ventanas, pronto esas criaturas empezaron a arder y a los pocos segundos se desintegraron

-Fluthershy: ¡YUJUUU¡-

-AppleJack: ¡YIJAAAA¡-

-Fax: jajajjaja, (mirando a AppleJack) perdóname guapa, todo lo que dije era mentira para engañar a Discord-

-AppleJack: (mirada seductora) para que te perdone tienes que darme una recompensa esta noche-

-Adrián: jajajajajja, venga no os exciteis que tenemos que salir de aquí-

-Twilight: (tirando de la manga de Adrián)…-

-Adrián: (confundido) ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Twilight: (mirada alegre) gracias…-

-Adrián: (extrañado) ¿gracias?-

-Twilight: por creerme, (besándole en los labios al humano)-

-Adrián: (correspondiéndole el beso) ¿Por qué no confiaría en ti? Eres un ser de confianza mi mejor amiga y el amor de mi vida-

Twilight miro con ilusión al humano y lo abrazo con ternura, los demás miraron de forma pícara a la pareja

-Lanch: (apartando la vista) bueno será mejor que marchemos a Ponyville, el general debe estar preocupado

-Adrián: en marcha-

Todos partieron decididos a Ponyville, se dieron cuenta de que se encontraba en una pradera donde había un castillo abandonado

-Adrián: ¿de quien era este castillo?-

-Pinkie Pie: (tono serio) del Rey Sombra-

-Fax: (decidido) pues mejor será que nos vayamos-

Todos marcharon a Ponyville con miradas serias, cuando llegaron todos los recibieron alegres, el General se acerco a los comandantes

-General: ¿Dónde estabais?, estábamos muy preocupados-

-Adrián: nos secuestro Discord-

-General: (extrañado) ¿os secuestro?-

-Fax: si para mostrarnos esto-

Fax le enseño el libro al General este al leerlo se quedo palido

-General: (pensativo) ya veo…(fijándose en la herida de Adrián) Comandante-jefe, será mejor que te cuides mas o si no llegaras a viejo con cicatrices de batalla por todos lados, venga ve al hospital tiene mala pinta esa herida-

-Adrián: (afirmando con la cabeza) gracias, señor-

-Twilight: voy contigo-

Adrián se marcho al hospital mas cercano con Twilight muy preocupada

-General: comandantes, quiero que vengan conmigo-

Los comandantes obedecieron y se fueron a la base acompañando al general, las demás ponys, iban a ir co sus amados comandantes, pero de repente el General les lanzo una mirada seria

-General: (dirigiéndose a las mane 6) solo los comandantes-

Las mane 6 se quedaron extrañadas de la reacción del humano, pero obedecieron y decidieron esperarlos

-Fax: (extrañado) señor, ¿Por qué no pueden venir?-

-General: porque esto es una reunión de emergencia-

-Fli: ¿de emergencia?-

-General: os lo explicare todo en cuenta lleguemos-

Los comandantes obedecieron y no hablaron mas, hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias

-Lanch: señor, Adrián no esta hay que esperarle-

-General: se lo contareis mas tarde, tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante ahora-

-Francisco: (curioso) ¿y de que se trata?-

El general tiro el libro encima de la mesa, provocando que los comandantes se levantaran preocupados

-Hugo: (preocupado) ¿no quera decirnos que se ha tragado esa farsa del libro?-

-General: no exactamente, pero aun asi-

-Fax: (empezando a enfadarse) vaya al grano-

-General: verán, yo ya se que los ponys son nuestros amigos, pero ¿y si lo que pone e el libro es cierto, y si Celestia nos admitió en su mundo solo por que fuésemos poderosos-

-Francisco: ¿de donde ha sacado es conclusión?-

-General: ¿no os extraña que Celestia nos admitiese de forma tan pacífica?-

-Fli: (pensativo)…-

-Hugo: bueno…no había caído en eso…-

-General: por eso he decidido que vayan y se infiltren en el palacio de Canterlot-

-Comandantes: ¿¡QUEEE¡?-

-General: es para salir de dudas, quiero que cojan toda la información posible y confirmen que la información es falsa-

Los comandantes se quedaron con miradas frías como la noche

-Fax: espero por nuestro bien que esa información sea falsa mi señor-

-General: siento mucho que tengan que hacer esto, pero hasta que no lleven acabo la misión les pido que no tengan contacto con ningún pony, y les aviso tienen que hacer lo que sea para poder conseguir la información y evitar que algún pony les descubran,(señalando la puerta) ahora porfavor partan y avisen a Adrián-

-Comandantes: (con mirada triste) señor, si señor-

A le vez que los comandantes se marchaban el general esbozó una sonrisa muy fría

Los comandantes marcharon al despacho de Adrián en silencio con miradas perdidas en sus pensamientos, Adrián se fijó que entraban sus amigos, pero se preocupo cuando miro que tenían caras tristes

-Adrián: ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Fax: veras…-

Fax se lo conto todo a Adrián

-Fli: (preocupado) ¿Qué piensas?-

-Adrián: (tono serio) si el general piensa eso tenemos que obedecer-

-Francisco: pero…hermano…-

-Adrián: (mirada perdida) y además a si podremos confirmar que lo que dice ese libro es mentira y le podremos cerrar la boca a Discord-

-Fli:…-

Mientras en un lugar apartado de Ponyville

-Rey Sombra: ¿y bien?-

-Discord: (curando su herida) no se lo han creido-

-Rey Sombra: (rompiendo una barra de metal) ¡¿COMOOO?¡-

-Discord: tranquilo, tengo un plan B (transformándose en la letra B) ya me esperaba esto a si que prepare otra cosa-

-Rey Sombra: ¿y de que se trata?-

-Discord: tranquilo lo descubrirás con el tiempo, jajajajjja-

Al lado de Discord apareció un ser extraño

-Rey Sombra: (relajándose) jajajajja, ya puede Celestia ir rezando sus ultimas plegarias, jajajajajjaj-

Mientras en Ponyville

-Fli: ¿y que piensas hacer?-

-Adrián: por mi parte estoy de acuerdo con el General en ir al palacio, solo para confirmar que es mentira lo del libro-

-Fax:…no…se…que pensar…-

-Hugo: venga chicos yo creo que no hace falta ir, si sabemos perfectamente que es mentira-

-Francisco: (tono serio) ¿perfectamente?, te equivocas en realidad…, *creemos* que es mentira-

-Hugo:…-

-Lanch: ¿Qué hacemos al final?-

-Adrián: pues…-

Aquí acaba un cap muy oscuro…,los humanos empiezan a desconfiar de los ponys, Discord y el Rey sombra lo están logrando, ¿Quién es el misterioso personaje que esta al lado de Discord?, ¿habra al final una guerra que enfrentara a humanos y ponys?, ¿se evitara esa guerra?, solo podemos esperar que las continuaciones que eligais sean las correctas, porque si elegís mal…no será nada bueno para las dos especies

Aquí…os dejo…las continuaciones...

1: los comandantes deciden obecer al general y parten a Canterlot para infiltrarse en el palacio de las princesas, para recoger la información que podría decidir el futuro de Equestria

2: los comandantes deciden desobedecer al general, jugándose el pellejo y sus puestos de comandantes, dejando que el futuro de Equestria no sea decidido por nadie

YYYY AHORA LAS RESPUESTAS A LA SPREGUNTAS QUE ME ENVIASTEIS

-¿Los nombres de los comandantes Lanch y Fli los sacaste de las palabras en ingles Fly y Lunch?-

-Filplade: exacto amigo mio, los cambie un poco para que los nombres de los comandantes no significaran almuerzo y mosca, si ya se que no me curre los nombres XD-

-¿Cuánto va a durar la historia?-

-Filplade: eso depende de las continuaciones que eligais, harán que la historia sea mas larga o mas corta-

-¿Cuál es la historia nueva?-

-Filplade: shhhh, secreto-

YYYY ESAS SON TODAS LAS PREGUNTAS,COMO SIEMPRE, UN BESAZOOO, UN ABRAZOOO Y HAS TA EL SIGUIENTE CAP CHAOOO CHAOOOO


End file.
